Baby Girl Grey
by LizLemonnumber2
Summary: This story was born out of writers block and procrastination. This is what happens when Ana and Christian find out they are having a daughter. Read my authors note for a better explanation.
1. Hints

**Baby Girl Grey**

**A/N – I get writer's block and shit like this happens. I seriously just started typing, and this story popped out. To get you in my mind - What I find interesting about Christian is when he tries to embrace things that he doesn't think he has the capacity to embrace. So in the epilogue of Freed when you find out they were having a girl, I was always curious to see how we would embrace becoming a father to a little girl. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. **

**I have no idea when the final chapter of the engagement story will be ready, my apologies. Lol. Also I have moved my other stories to The Writer's Coffee Shop so you should find them there. **

**Chapter 1 – Hints**

**I don't know why I am doing this at work.** _Oh yeah_, I don't have a patient bone in my body. I am the boss so I guess I can get away with standing in the bathroom, door locked, waiting for this stick to turn a color.

"Mrs. Grey," I hear a knock at the door, "I kind of need to use the restroom."

I groan, try to hide the pregnancy test, and unlock the door, "Come on in Alexis."

Alexis, one of my editors, walks in and stares at me with speculative eyes. I am the boss now, so she doesn't question me but I am still rewarded with her "what are you doing?" eyes. She goes into the stall and I continue to wait.

I close my eyes and try to imagine what would happen if I were pregnant again. Last time I told my husband I was pregnant he yelled at me, walked out, got drunk, and met up with his ex-pedophile lover. Now, I have no clue how he would react to the news. My mind shifts back to dinner several months ago.

"**Mamma, Mamma," Ted coos as I change his diaper. **This might be the happiest he has ever been during a diaper change. He is usually screaming and squirming, trying to get away. He grabs onto my finger and I melt. He took a nap before dinner so I am assuming that is why he is in such a bright mood. I pull up his shorts and kiss on the cheek. We walk downstairs and Christian is helping Gail set up Ted's chair for dinner. I am really shocked; did they both take naps today?

"Mrs. Grey," he greets me as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Son," he says formally and I giggle as he kisses Ted on the cheek.

"Dadd-da," Christian emphasizes and I giggle some more. Ted is saying "Mamma" just fine, but is having trouble with "Dadda" and it is driving Christian insane.

Ted's little brow furrows as he tries to understand the word, but says nothing.

"Ah, you're such a Mamma's boy, we'll work on it," he concedes as he shows us to our seat for dinner.

"Do you blame him?" I joke as I put Teddy in his high chair and buckle him in.

"I guess not," he laughs as Gail brings dinner to the table.

Christian takes on the task of feeding Ted while we eat dinner. Christian's persuasive powers seem to work very well at work, on me, and now with his 1 year old son.

"So is the pill working for you better this time?" Christian asks out of the blue, "I remember last time it was hard for you to remember."

I look at him confused. Why is he bringing this up? The memory of the fight we had when I got back on birth control springs to mind. Even though I had forgotten my shot, he was still insistent that I continue with it.

"_Now you know what happens when you forget, you'll remember now," _

That little comment sent me over the edge. I don't care how much more experience he has with sex, I was not going to let my husband dictate my birth control. I was adamantly against the shot. Instead of having to traipse across town every three months and living in fear of the shot failing, I'd prefer to just take care of it myself once a day. I eventually won out when I said that I would take it the same time I ate lunch so I would have to remember both.

So why is he bringing this back up now?

"Working like a charm Christian," I say curtly as I dig into my mashed potatoes, "We would have more mouths at this table if it wasn't."

He nods his head, deep in thought. Why is everyone in such strange moods today?

"Wawa," Ted says to Christian.

"Looks like Theodore needs more water," Christian says picking up his empty Sippy cup, "Do you need anything Ana?"

I shake my head and Christian moves to the kitchen to get more water for Teddy. I watch Teddy as he watches Christian. Ted is starting to get antsy from sitting in his high chair, but he isn't done eating. My little boy is conflicted so I move to Christian's seat and decide to give him some of my water. He shakes his head at me and continues to stare off at Christian.

"Dadda," pops loudly out of Ted's mouth. Christian's eyes turn to Ted and a grin stretches across his face.

"Hold on buddy, I am coming," he says ecstatically as he heads back to the table. I move back to my seat and watch as Christian hands Ted his Sippy cup. Ted happily sips, smiling at both of us.

The pride in Christian's eyes is something I have never seen before. I grasp his hand as we continue to eat.

"So your birth control," he says looking back at me, "Its working well for you? You don't forget it?"

"Nope, not this time," I add. _Is he going where I think he is going?_

"What if you forgot," he adds and turns to gauge my reaction.

"Well, if I forgot we would either have to abstain or I'd probably get pregnant," I say matter-of- fact. I am over him beating around the bush. _Just tell me what you want Grey_.

"I am just saying that you might want to think about forgetting."

"Abstinence? Well if that's what you want," I add jokingly. _Come on Christian, I need to hear you say it._

His eyes grow dark and he suddenly gets up from the table. "Gail, we are ready for cleanup," he yells as Gail re-appears.

**We haven't had another conversation about a second baby since. **He has dropped hints like crazy, leaving parenting magazines out around the house, suggesting I add children's books to Grey Publishing. The kicker was last night at dinner when he asked Elliot how much it would cost to add a baseball field outside for our growing family. What I have learned about Christian is that when he is nervous about something, he is either shockingly direct or annoyingly indirect.

"Mrs. Grey," Alexis says, pulling me back to the present, "What is that blue thing behind you?"

I turn to where I hid the pregnancy test and pull it in front of me. The stick is blue. Tears form in my eyes and Alexis's eyes grow wide.

"You're pregnant?" she squeals.

I put my finger to my lips, "Hush. Don't tell anyone please. I haven't even told my husband!"

"Right, sorry," she whispers, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I beam as I wrap the test in a paper towel and stick it in the side pocket of my purse. I need to remember not to put anything in that side pocket ever again.

I walk quickly back to my office and turn to my new assistant Heather.

"Heather," I whisper as I walk into my office, "Get Dr. Greene on the phone and ask her if she can fit me in today for an appointment".


	2. Baby induced anxiety

**A/N – Thanks for the feedback! It is encouraging especially since this story came out of nowhere and I had to ask myself a couple times if anyone would actually like it. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 2 – Baby induced anxiety**

**Sawyer drives me straight home from Dr. Greene's office**. I have the sonogram hidden in my purse so I can gaze at it without him noticing. I doubt he'd say anything even if he knew, but I still like to keep my privacy, even with the security team. I am in fact, very pregnant. Dr. Greene calculated when this new child was conceived and it was exactly when I stopped my birth control. Christian and I are ridiculously fertile.

My mind is racing as we get closer to home. How do I tell him that I am pregnant? I know he won't re-act the same as last time, but that experience scarred me a little bit. What if I did read his signals wrong? What if he really doesn't want another baby? My subconscious shakes her head out of annoyance, _"He basically told you to stop taking your birth control! For Pete's sake, what more do you need?"_ I scowl at her; she can be really mean sometimes.

We pull up to the circle drive and I notice Elliot's car is sitting next to mine. I completely forgot Elliot and Kate were coming over for dinner tonight. I will have to delay telling Christian even longer. It suddenly hits me that Kate's due date is in March and my due date is in August, our kids will be close in age. The thought gets me very excited.

Sawyer lets me out of the car and I walk quickly into my house. Elliot, Kate, and Christian are in the sitting room and it seems like nobody is talking. Kate jumps up to greet me.

"Ana!" she whispers.

"Hey Kate," I whisper back, "Why are we whispering?"

She points upstairs, "Your son is sleeping silly."

"Of course," I whisper back. We hug and I feel her protruding belly.

"You're getting bigger," I point out as she scowls.

"I don't like it," she says as she pouts, "This baby better be really good."

I smile, _poor sweet Kate_. "You are in for it my sweet friend."

Her eyes grow big with stress as I walk past her to greet the boys. I give Elliot a quick hug and walk over to sit on my husband's lap.

"Sawyer said he had to take you to the doctor, is everything ok?" he asks in a concerned whisper.

"Just a check-up that I forgot to mention to the security team, sorry baby!" I say as I kiss him on the side of the mouth.

"You need to remember next time Mrs. Grey, they follow a schedule and need to keep order," he says lecturing me.

Teddy, my savior, has woken from his nap and I can hear him through the monitor. I jump up quickly to escape another Christian Grey lecture.

"I'll get him, be right back," I say as I jog upstairs.

When I make it to his room, he is sitting up and playing with the stuffed animal in his crib. He smiles when he sees me and my heart melts. _I get to have another one of you in 9ish months_. My heart is full. I lift him up and hold him tight.

"Teddy, guess what? You are going to be a big brother," I announce to him as I kiss him on the cheek, "Mommy has no idea what it is really like to have a younger sibling, but I am sure you will love being a big brother. Your Daddy did when he got Aunt Mia."

"Mamma," he garbles and I smile big.

"You can say Mamma and you can say Dadda, but can you say sib-ling?" I ask him as he looks up at me confused.

His little brow furrows and I kiss him on the forehead. "We'll work on that, let's go downstairs for dinner."

**Kate spends most of dinner holding Teddy. **Her motherly instincts are shining through as she prepares for her little one. As dinner winds down, Teddy seems very ready for bed. I go ahead and take him back to his room and begin to get him ready. Kate follows me and asks questions as I go.

"Do you interrogate Elliot like this every day?" I ask in the middle of her questions.

"Of course," she says, "I am sorry if all these questions are a little much, I am just nervous about all of this."

"Why are you nervous?" I laugh, "If anyone could handle a new challenge, it is Katherine Grey."

"You think?"

I sigh, "Have you met you?"

She laughs, "I've just never been the mothering type."

"Are you kidding," I laugh, "You protected me through four years of college."

"I obviously didn't do that well because you still ran off with the creepy billionaire."

I smile, "Hey, he is not as creepy anymore."

She laughs, "No, I guess you're right. He is a really good father."

Tears suddenly bubble in my eyes, "He really is."

"What is it?" Kate asks as I begin to rock Teddy to sleep.

I take in a deep breath. I guess everyone is going to find out about this before Christian. "I'm pregnant."

Kate eyes go wide and whispers her excitement, "Steele! That's amazing! When's your due date?"

"August," I reply. Ted's eyes start to flutter and I know he is close to sleep.

"Our kids will be 6 months apart," she says still in an excited whisper, "This is amazing!"

I smile back at her as I continue to rock Teddy.

"I want a baby to rock to sleep at night," Kate says with a sigh.

"You will very soon," I say reassuringly.

"So will you," she beams.

**Kate and Elliot leave soon after Teddy falls asleep. **I walk back into the sitting room as Christian pours himself a glass of brandy. He sees me and he reaches for my hand.

"Dance with me Mrs. Grey."

"Well that is an offer I just can't refuse," I say as I bring myself to him.

He wraps his arms around me and moves me through our sitting room.

"Is it bad that I feel for Kate and Elliot's child?" he ask as I look up at him quizzically, "I couldn't live with Elliot again and I doubt Kate is any better."

I smack him on the arm, "They're family."

"Sorry," he says unconvincingly as he continues to move me through the sitting room. Frank croons quietly over our speakers and I begin to drift off in Christian's arms.

I need to tell him now that I am pregnant. What better time than during Frank? I just don't know how to tell him. I can't seem to summon the right words. What the hell is wrong with Christian and me? He can't ask me for another baby and I can't tell him that I am pregnant.

"So my doctor's appointment today, I didn't forget about it. It was actually a spur of the moment appointment," I say before I can register what I am telling him.

"Really," he asks, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Anxiety swims through me as I try to put my words together. I just need to spit it out. "I'm pregnant."

He stops, places his hands on my arms, and takes a good look in my eyes.

"What?" he asks softly. He doesn't look as freaked out as the first time I told him I was pregnant.

"I am pregnant. My due date is in August," I say softly as he continues to look at me impassively.

"You're joking?" he asks.

_Oh shit, he's not happy_. I move my hands to my eyes and I start to ramble, "I thought this was what you wanted. I guess I was wrong and I guess and I misread your signs. You're a really good father and our next child will be so lucky to have you as a father."

"Ana, why are you rambling?" he asks confused.

"After last time I told you I was pregnant, I am just kind of freaked."

He closes his eyes and when he opens them, his expression is soft. He leans over and kisses me. He quickly deepens the kiss as I run my fingers through his hair.

He pulls away and a happy smile spreads across his face, "You're pregnant?"

Relief fills my body. _I was right, he does want this_.

"Are you happy?" I ask, testing the waters.

"Are you fucking kidding me, of course I am happy. I didn't drop you all of those hints for nothing," he says as he kisses me again, "I love you." We continue to kiss as he moves me to the couch.

"**Do you think we made our baby a twin?" I ask as we lay half naked on the floor of the sitting room. **

"One baby at a time, Ana," Christian groans. I better not push my luck. He leans over and kisses me two times on the forehead. "You have made me the happiest man on earth today."

"Really, you're that excited about this?" I ask sitting up to look in his eyes.

His face goes unexpectedly sad, "I am sorry I scarred you after last time. I just know what to expect now so I know how good this is."

I sigh, "Me getting larger is not good."

"It's better than you realize," he says suggestively and I shake my head. He is so kinky.

"Let's get to bed," he says as he helps me up from the floor, "You know, with you popping out these kids like tic-tacs, building a baseball field out back might not be such a bad idea."


	3. Surprise discoveries

**A/N – Just so you know my timeline, I plan on finishing the engagement story before I hit chapter 4 of this story. Thank you so much for all the encouragement - I have made several plans for this story to go further so I am far from done! Thanks again and let me know what you think of this chapter, it is a personal favorite of mine!**

**Chapter 3 – Surprise discoveries**

** "Call us immediately after your appointment," I hear Grace say to Christian on the phone, "I mean it Christian, after you made us wait till Teddy was born last time, I want to know immediately!"**

"Of course Mom, we will," Christian says as we wait in the waiting room. The nurse appears at the door and calls us back. "Mom, we have to go, I'll call you," he says as he hangs up with his mother.

This is not just a regular checkup, but we are also finding out the sex of the baby today. We haven't talked about our opinions on what we want the gender to be so I have no idea what Christian thinks about the subject. I would love to have a little girl so we can have one of each, but I would be happy either way.

As Dr. Green prepares the sonogram, I turn to look at Christian. He has been in an uncharacteristically good mood all day. His optimism is infectious and my smile reflects his.

"What is it?" he asks as he kisses my knuckles.

"You. Whatever you are high on, I wish I had some," I say as he chuckles.

"I am just excited and ready to find out," he says with a sigh.

"Alright are you two ready?" Dr. Greene asks as our baby shows up on the monitor.

Our eyes are glued to the screen as we gaze at our baby. This never ceases to amaze me. This small human being is in my stomach, growing and maturing. I look up at Christian and he is also in our child's magical thrall. He kisses my forehead as Dr. Greene interrupts our moment.

"So it looks like I can see the gender, would you guys like to know?" Dr. Greene asks.

"Yes," we both say at the same time.

"It looks like you will be having a…. girl," she says as my mouth drops to the floor, "Oh yes, she is most definitely a 'she'."

_A girl! A little girl!_ My heart jumps with happiness. Teddy is going to have a little sister to protect. I look up at Christian and his face is in shock. He looks like somebody kicked him.

"Let me print out copies for you to take with you, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Dr. Greene says as she begins printing the printouts.

I look back up at my husband and his face is still. I almost want to smack him just to make sure he isn't completely frozen. Dr. Greene hands us the print outs, we go over a few more items of business, and we say our goodbyes. As we begin the drive home, he is still very impassive and emotionless.

"Christian?"

"Hmmmm?" he murmurs.

"Are you ok?"

He continues to stare out on the road ahead of him. "Yes," he finally murmurs after a couple more minutes pass.

My mind races as to why he could be acting like this. He has been so excited for this new baby but I guess he never expected for us to have a girl. His relationship with the female species is complex and complicated so the reasons for why he is so distraught could be anything.

"You promised you'd call your mother," I add, thinking Grace maybe could break him out of his funk.

"I will later," he snaps.

He continues to stay quiet as we finally make it home. We walk through the house, and on to the kitchen and we are greeted by Gail and Ted. Gail is preparing dinner and Ted is in his bouncy chair and watching her intently. When Teddy spots us, he smiles broadly and points.

"Dadda," Ted beams as he points at Christian.

"How did the appointment go?" Gail asks with a grin on her face. Christian walks straight to Ted, kisses him several times on the forehead, and marches off to his study.

"Dadda," Teddy says again, pointing to where Christian walked off.

"Is everything ok?" Gail whispers, her face full of concern. _Oh no,_ she probably thinks I lost the baby.

"I am fine. We found out we were having a girl," I reply as her face fills with relief.

"Oh that is fantastic," Gail says as she turns to face Christian's study. Realization hits her eyes and I can see she understands why Christian is reacting the way he is to the news.

"I'll feed Teddy, can you make sure Christian eats and check on him before I can make it to him," I ask as I pick up my son.

"Of course."

**I quickly put Teddy to bed and finally make it downstairs to Christian's study. **When I walk in, he is focused on his laptop and doesn't break his concentration when I enter the room.

"Teddy kept saying 'Dadda' and pointing to your study the entire night," I say as I walk around to his desk and take a seat on his lap. He pulls me close and I nuzzle against his neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I have had work to do," he says wistfully as he closes his laptop.

I am thankful he is now talking to me in complete sentences. I really need to know what exactly is eating at him.

"Stop it with the 'work' bull crap, Christian. What is going on? My mind is racing; do you not want this baby?" I ask point blank, letting him know my worst fears.

He sighs, "No Ana, of course I want the baby. Please don't think that. It's just…"

I stay quiet, letting him complete his thought. He closes his eyes and I know he is trying to gather the right words. After what seems like five long minutes, he speaks. "How can I be a good father to our daughter?"

I pause, trying to really understand his question and where he is coming from. "Why don't you think you can be a good father to our daughter?"

He gulps and small tears prick the corners of his eyes and I am taken back by his emotion.

"One day…. What am I going to say to her…" he says trying to gather his composure, "If she finds out what I used to do. Who I used to be?"

I have no idea how to answer him. This is tough and I immediately understand why he has sulked in his study all evening. This is a big moment of realization for my husband so I want to be sure I am as supportive as I can be.

"You had relationships with consenting adults. You didn't do anything wrong, you always had their consent."

"Ana," he sighs sadly. I am floored that he is being this open and honest with me about all of this. I don't want him to stop talking.

"You can't change your past Christian," I add. He sighs again and stares off into the distance. Something is obviously still bothering him, but he can't get the right words together.

"Baby, what is it?" I say trying to get him to talk more. I feel like I am almost to the root of the issue and I want to dig further.

"I keep thinking about Ray," he finally blurts.

"Ray?" I ask confused.

He takes in a deep breathe. "I have never expected to feel this horrible about what I used to do," he says as his eyes grow grim, "What if our daughter fell into that…. Life."

"That would be her choice."

"But I don't want that for her."

I am taken back. Being a father has forced him to re-asses his life in many ways, but this is a game changer. This is a huge realization and I am floored by his honesty and how much this has caused him to look at himself and his choices.

"What do you want for her?"

He shakes his head, "I have no idea."

"Would it be something like… hearts and flowers?" I ask as I run my hand through his soft hair.

He smiles for the first time since our appointment, "Yeah, hearts and flowers."

I smile back, "Well you obviously have done a lot of thinking today and I really think you need to go see Dr. Flynn so that he can help you process all of this, but it is late and we both need to sleep. All I can say for right now is that we just need to love her unconditionally and teach her how to be a productive member of society and hope for the best. I think that's all we can really do. I know that's not what you probably wanted to hear."

"No," he interrupts me, "I can live with that for now."

"Good," I say as I dig my face in his neck, "And we need to start thinking of names for our little Princess."

He smiles shyly, "I don't know of any good girl names."

"We have time… have you called your mother?" I ask as he groans.

"No," he says as I pick up his Blackberry to dial Grace's number.

Grace is full of indignation when she picks up. "It is late and you told me you'd call me after the appointment!"

"Sorry Grace," I say into the speakerphone, "We have had an unexpectedly busy evening. So, are you ready?"

Her tone is lighter, "Of course!"

I turn to Christian, my eyes imploring him to tell her.

"Mom, we are having a girl," he says as his face softens.

"A LITTLE GIRL!" Grace squeals into the phone, "Carrick they are having a girl! Two granddaughters in the family, I am just so excited!"

Christian's face is considerably brighter after Grace's reaction, "We are excited too… a little nervous, but excited."

"Oh honey," Grace beams, "Your daughter will love her Daddy! Ana, you will need to stop him from spoiling her like crazy."

"Yeah I probably will," I sigh and he chuckles.

"Ok Mom, it is late so we better go," Christian says.

"Of course, Congratulations you two! Ana, we need to go shopping ASAP."

"Absolutely Grace!" I say as Christian ends the call.

"I think your mother is right," I say as I get up and begin to pull him to our bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess..."


	4. To Be Determined

**Chapter 4 – To Be Determined**

** "Bye honey, Mommy and Daddy will miss you," I say to Ted over the phone.**

"Bye, bye Mam-ma!"

"Bye baby, I have gotta go," I say as Gail hops back on the phone.

"Bye Mrs. Grey, have a good weekend away with Mr. Grey, Jason and I will take good care of Teddy while you're gone."

"Thank you Gail," I say as we finally end our call.

As I put up my phone and sit back in my seat, I look over at my husband. He grasps my hand and I can see the stress already building in his eyes. This is no ordinary weekend trip away with Christian because we have personal business to take care of. The last 7 days have been a blur. We found out Friday we were having a daughter and Tuesday, after Christian had multiple sessions with Dr. Flynn, I was summoned to speak with Flynn myself.

"**Hey baby, the doctor will see you now," Christian jokes as he walks into the waiting room. **I smile and kiss him before I head into Flynn's office.

"Thank you for coming in Mrs. Grey," John says as he points me to a chair, "Take a seat."

"So why do you need to see me?" I say nervously. He smiles and I realize my anxiety is obvious.

"Don't worry Mrs. Grey. I have a proposition for you and I need to make sure you're on board before I bring it to Christian," he says and I am intrigued.

"Fire away."

"I think Christian should visit his mother's grave," he says as my eyebrows fly up in shock. He laughs at my response, "Let me explain. As you are aware he has a complicated relationship with women."

"I am well aware," I say dryly.

He laughs again and continues, "Now that you and Christian are having a girl, congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome… but now that you are having a girl, he his having to face many of these issues with women and he wants to fix them because he wants a better life for his daughter. I think going to his mother's grave could possibly bring him a sense of closure."

I am skeptical, but I guess I really don't know how he might react to the opportunity. I am still terrible at guessing how Christian would react to any situation.

Flynn senses my skepticism, "I am not saying this is a cure-all pill, but I think it could be a catalyst for closure."

That makes sense to me. "So what do you need me to do?"

"We will call him back in here and talk to him about it and we'll make a way for this to happen if he wants it to happen."

"Sounds good," I say and Flynn immediately pages his receptionist.

Christian walks in, takes a seat next to me, and places his hand on my knee. Dr. Flynn explains the idea of going to visit his mother's grave and I stare at Christian. I try to gauge his feelings on the idea.

"What do you think about this," Christian asks, turning to me. His face is frozen so I have no idea where he is at with this.

"I don't know, I think it could be a good idea," I reason with him, "I wish I had an opportunity like that with my Dad. He was cremated before I ever got the chance. We aren't saying this is going to fix anything baby, but we're saying that this could help. No pressure, if it helps it helps. If it doesn't then we'll move on."

Blank eyes stare back at me and I so desperately want to know what he is thinking. He gently rubs my knee and continues to look at me.

"When?" he finally asks.

_Is he really thinking about this? _I honestly thought he would start throwing chairs and run out of here screaming.

I stumble over my words, shocked, "I would assume you would have to talk to Welch and figure out where she is. And I guess once he finds it, we should do it sooner rather than later. If we put it off too long, I wouldn't be able to go because there will be a point where I couldn't fly because of the baby."

He breathes out and looks off in the distance. "Ok."

**It is now Friday, a week after we found out we are having a girl, and I am sitting on a plane with Christian on my way to Detroit. **It only took Welch 24 hours to find her grave and I finally learned her full name was Ella Douglas. I really like the name Ella and I think it would be a beautiful name for our daughter, but I haven't brought it up with Christian yet. He is already dealing with a lot as it is. He has been surprisingly quiet as we made preparations for our trip to Detroit. He hasn't given me any indication about what he is thinking or feeling.

"How are you doing baby?" I ask once we are in the air, "Am I forcing you to do something you don't want to do?"

He shakes his head. "Yes and No," he says trying to gather his words, "Do I particularly want to do this, no. Do I think that this could help? I don't know, maybe. I just keep thinking that if this could help our girl in some way, then I should try."

"So you do things that you don't want to do for the women you love?" I ask as he places a hand on my stomach.

"I guess," as he shakes his head bemused, "Just think when she gets older and wants me to buy her a pony…. Or a Prada bag…. Or a car."

"You're lucky you're so rich."

**Detroit in March is freezing. **Christian bought me a very ostentatious coat for the trip and I rolled my eyes so obviously when he gave it to me. Now, I get it.

"I don't want my girls to catch a cold," Christian says as he adjusts my coat in the lobby of the hotel.

We follow the bell boy as he moves our items upstairs to the master suite. We will only be gone today and part of tomorrow so we only have three bags. I begin to imagine how much baggage we will have with two kids. The thought instantly fills me with anxiety.

Once our baggage is unloaded in the suite, Christian jumps on the phone with Welch to figure out exactly where we are going. I contemplate calling Dr. Flynn to see how I should handle our trip to the cemetery. I realize I have no idea how to act or what to say to any reaction he might have.

I did call the cemetery and offered a hefty sum of money for us to have the area privately for several hours. I thought it would be good for him to have his time alone and be able to react however he would need to react without offending others. The cemetery acted like it was the strangest request ever asked of them, but the money was good so they took my offer.

"Let's go baby," Christian says, leading me back out to the elevators.

**Sawyer slowly drives up to the main building of the cemetery and I jump out to pay the office. **After I finish paying, Christian is waiting for me next to the car.

"If Welch is right, it should be just up here," he says linking arms with me. We walk together and he leads me through rows of graves.

We finally stop at our point of destination. "_Ella Douglas; Born: 1966, Deceased: 1988" _lies in front of our feet, written in silver steel. He keeps his eyes to the ground but eventually lifts them to look at me.

"Now what?" he asks exasperated.

I rack my brain. "Talk to her."

He looks at me with surprise, "Talk to her?"

"Yeah, you never got a chance so here she is under your feet, talk to her."

He looks at me strangely and shakes his head. "What I want to say isn't acceptable for a cemetery."

"Why do you think I rented this place out for you," I say nudging him. I squeeze his arm and take a few steps back.

"Don't go," he says as I move backward.

"I'll be right here," I say as I walk back some more, "I just wanted to give you a moment."

He turns back around and continues to stare at her stone. I quickly pull out my Blackberry to email Flynn. I need advice for this. I tuck my phone away after I send the email and continue to watch Christian. I instantly feel my phone vibrate and quickly pull up my email.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Dr. John Flynn**

**Subject: WHAT DO I DO?**

**Give him space and let him deal with this. If he asks for you, then be there for him. I don't know why you need my advice, from what I hear you do a damn good job of this without me. **

**I think the most important part is to be supportive and allow him time to think. We aren't moving a mountain with this trip, just planting a seed. All you need is to love him through it. **

**You'll do fine Ana, don't stress **

**John**

John's response gives me peace and I continue to wait. Christian is now on his knees, still staring at the grave stone. After what seems like an eternity, Christian screams and his hands cover his face. I blanch, but stay still. He screams again for several minutes, his face is turning red. I let him ride this out, but all I want to do is comfort him. It is his gut wrenching to watch my husband like this, but I don't know what else to do.

Tears begin to fall down his face and the sight causes tears of my own. "What did I do?" he screams, "What did I do? What should I have done? Why did you let this happen to me?"

_Oh Fifty, you didn't do anything_. He was an innocent child who was born into terrible circumstances.

He turns to me and reaches out his hand, "Baby?"

I immediately move to him and pull him close to me. I stroke his hair as his tears fall.

"It wasn't your fault," is all I can say, "It wasn't your fault." His tears pour harder at my words. I think this is the most I have ever seen him cry, ever.

Abruptly his tears stop and we both continue to stare at her grave stone.

"Are you all cried out?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah," he says quietly, "I am really glad you are here." I pull him closer and he rubs my stomach.

"I want to go eat with you," he finally says after more time passes.

"Ok, we can eat."

**I am usually not a fan of private dining rooms, but tonight it is necessary. **I don't think Christian could handle a restaurant with the general public tonight. We are quiet through dinner, but the quiet is calming and cathartic. I would rather be quiet with him then talk to anyone else.

My phone breaks our silence. I am surprised to see Kate's number flash across my screen. "Hello?"

"Ana," she screams and I jump, "I am in labor. Please come back to Seattle."

"Kate, you're having your baby?"

"No, I am flying a jet," she screams, "Yes I am having my baby and I need my best friend with me."

"Kate, you are just delusional from the pain. I won't be able to make it till tomorrow. You realize you have Elliot for goodness sakes."

"I'll ignore you calling me delusional, because I want you to come back. And don't talk to me about Elliot! He caused this pain with him and his penis."

"Kate, I have to go, I'll be there tomorrow to see Ava, I promise," I say as I hang up on her.

"We can go back," Christian says when I put the phone down.

"No, it is just Kate being crazy," I say, shaking off his suggestion.

"We could do it. I have been thinking and all I need is just one more time back at the cemetery and then we can go home. I can fire up the jet," he says reasoning with me.

"You would want to go to the cemetery at night?" I ask.

He smiles for the first time today, "I'll lock you in the car and take Sawyer with me. And besides, after I go back tonight, I'll be good. I want to be home at our house with Teddy."

"Ok, I guess I'll believe you," I say skeptically, "Make the arrangements."

**We were able to gather our luggage and make the arrangements in no time at all. **I stare from the car at my husband as he says his last goodbyes to his mother. He has a completely different demeanor this time around. This time crying seems to be replaced with shouting. I wish I could hear what he was saying, and I hope he'll tell me later. I am glad I was able to be there when he did break down, I didn't want him to go through that alone. The only other time I have seen him cry was when Teddy was born so this was definitely a new experience for us. After a half an hour, Christian is back in the car.

"Are you sure you're good?" I ask, "I don't want to rush you."

He leans over and kisses me, "I am good. Let's go home and see our son and meet our niece."

**A/N – I messed up with the name of Christian's mom. I originally had planned the entire time for her name to be "Ella Douglas." While I was typing this last night, I had my friend's Facebook up and her last name is Silvi so I accidently put her name as "Ella Silvi". When I realized my mess up, I tried to fix it but I didn't edit it throughout the chapter. Sorry for the confusion! That is what happens when you don't double check your work!**

**I have the next 4-5 chapters planned in my head, but this week will be extra busy for me personally so they might not get out as fast as I would hope for them to! Even though it started out on a whim, I have a very specific plan for this fan fic!**


	5. Pregnancy Brain

**A/N – I made a big mess up on my last chapter, if you have time go back and read my new authors note on chapter four, please do! **

**This chapter is set a week or so after Ted's second birthday. Thanks for reading and commenting!**

**Chapter 5 – Pregnancy Brain**

** While I wait for Christian, I study my two year old as he eats dinner. **He keeps going back and forth between eating his dinner and separating the un-eaten food into groups. Well, I wouldn't exactly call them "groups", they are more like "clumps". Either way, he seems to have a purpose. Gail notices that I am staring and stands next to me to watch.

"How about that," she says after a minute, "He has watched me cook plenty of times so he probably caught on to a small amount of what I do in the kitchen."

He finally takes a break to look up at us. "I'm cookin' Mommy!" he says proudly with a big smile.

"You sure are," I say, "When you get older I'll really teach you how to cook, like GG does."

"GG!" he says pointing to Gail. That is his newest nickname for Mrs. Taylor and both Gail and I love it.

Christian walks into the room and leans over to kiss Ted on the cheek, "Are you ready to go, Ana?"

"Yes," I say as I continue to stare at Teddy, who is back to making clumps with his food.

"What are we looking at?" Christian asks, "We need to go, we'll be late and now with the baby, Elliot and Kate keep a tight schedule."

"Alright," I say as I get up to grab my purse.

Ted takes a section of his peas and pushes them to me, "For Sissy?"

Every meal time, he always picks off a section for his sister. I hope his generosity for his baby sister continues once she is born.

I smile, "What is it with you and your Dad about always wanting to feed me? Save your food Teddy, Aunt Kate will feed me."

As we are about to head out the door, Gail stops me. "Mrs. Grey, you still have your slippers on."

I always thought the theory of "Pregnancy Brain" was a joke, but both times I have been pregnant I have had it big time. I become extremely one track minded and I forget simple things, like remembering to change my shoes. This week at work, I kept sending manuscripts to the wrong editors.

**I am excited to go to Kate and Elliot's for dinner. **We didn't get to talk much at Ted's birthday party so she invited Christian and me over for dinner tonight to catch up.

Elliot greets us at the door with Ava in his arms, and turns to me with a nervous look, "You're in trouble."

I gape at Elliot while I see Christian smirking out the corner of my eye. "What do you mean, I am in trouble?" I ask.

"Kate is in the kitchen working on dinner, she said for me to send you to her because she wants to talk to you and she'll probably need help," Elliot instructs as I head to the kitchen.

When I enter the kitchen, Kate flips on her death eyes. _Fuck, what did I do?_

"Anastasia," she says coldly.

"Katherine," I answer back, "Elliot says I am in trouble."

I can see fumes bursting out of her ears. "Help me with the vegetables," she snaps.

I immediately head for the cutting board and I begin to help her chop and dice. It looks like soup, salad, and breadsticks are on the menu for this evening. I am assuming this is all part of her "post pregnancy" diet. Once I finish with the salad, I move on to helping her with the soup. We stay quiet until she pulls the bread sticks out of the oven.

"Since I haven't been out of the house a lot recently because of the baby," Kate begins, "I decided yesterday that I thought it would be fun to go to lunch with my best friend."

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

She continues, "But turns out, my friend forgot about our lunch date so I ate alone. I tried to call her, but her mailbox was full."

Christian has also been on me about my full voicemail box. If I don't fix it soon, he will blow a gasket.

"And to add onto that, I haven't seen you at all, and when I do see you that mind of yours seems to be in a million different places."

I think back over the past couple months and I realize with everything going on, I have been a shitty friend.

"I am so sorry Kate, that doesn't seem like enough especially after I stood you up, but that's all I've got," I say as her eyes seem to relax. Kate isn't much of a grudge holder, especially with me.

"Just try to be more careful, I know being pregnant doesn't help," she says, "….I almost decided to renege on our plan."

"Our plan?" I ask, confused.

"The plan we made junior year after Brian Getty dumped me and I got sloppy drunk."

I cackle at the memory, "The night you asked me to run away with you on a moment's notice and to live happily ever after as wife and wife."

She smiles, "That plan. I almost dropped you because you were being such a terrible wife."

"Won't ever happen again Kate, I promise to be a good wife from here on out," I say as I finish up with the soup, "I am glad our husbands don't know the extent of our strange relationship."

"Me too…. Oh I wanted to ask," she says, her mood changing instantly, "I was sort of giving birth while all of this was happening, but how did your trip to Detroit go?"

Kate knows the brief synopsis of why we went, but not the entire story. "It went fine, I think. We haven't really talked about it since we've been back."

"You will," Kate says reassuringly, "Men are typically closed off and I have a feeling Christian is even more so. He'll come around."

**Kate and I spend most of dinner telling the boys stories. **We love telling the guys stories about how cool we were before we met them. They need to know how lucky they are to have us.

"Remember when we thought it would be a good idea to have a scary movie marathon," Kate says from across the table.

"All three Scream movies, back to back to back. They weren't even that scary, you only wanted to watch them because you have a girl crush on Courtney Cox," I reply back.

"It is true, I love me some Cox…We still need to see the fourth one," Kate insists, "But that night was so funny. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember you freaking out about how scary the movies were so you insisted on sleeping with me…"

"So I guess I kept bugging you while you were trying to sleep," Kate continues, "Because I remember asking you what would happen if someone tried to break in the house and you immediately jumped out of bed. I thought you were going downstairs to sleep but you came back seconds later with a butcher knife from the kitchen and turned to me and said "We are all good.""

On cue, Christian and Elliot laugh at the same time. "I don't remember that being very funny," I counter.

"When you said it you had the knife pointed right at me like you were going to chop me up and then you just slid the knife under your bed like it was no big deal. At that point I was more afraid of you then I was of the movie."

This causes the boys to laugh harder. Christian laughing, especially after these past couple weeks, is a nice sight to see. I run my hands through his hair and he smiles at me adoringly. I would walk through glass for that smile.

"You can shoot a gun and know how to do damage with a butcher knife, I feel very safe sleeping next to you every night, Mrs. Grey." Christian says teasingly.

"Don't tease me, Mr. Grey. You may regret it later."

**As we pull back into our driveway after our evening with Kate and Elliot, Christian turns to me. "I told my Mom that I was never going to be her."**

I am tired and stunned by his out of the blue confession. "What?"

"I told her that I was never going to be her. I told her that I would never let what happened to me happen my kids."

We stare at each other for a moment. I am swept away by his honesty. "Good," I finally get out.

"I am working on being more forthcoming with you. It is not easy for me, but I am trying." he says point blank.

"Christian I don't want to pressure you…"

"No, it isn't you," he interrupts, "Elliot was asking me about our trip to Detroit while you and Kate were working on dinner and all I could think was how I'd much rather have that conversation with you."

I nod my head, "Good."

"Good," he repeats, "Now let's go to bed. I hope there is a clean butcher's knife we can use tonight. I'd hate for you to be unarmed."


	6. A Gestating Submissive

**Chapter 6 – A Gestating Submissive**

** I sit up quickly, as quickly as one can sit up when they are eight months pregnant, and look around me**. I try to absorb reality and remind myself that I am not giving birth to a monkey in a clown hospital. I recognize that I am on the couch in my living room in the middle of the day, and all memories of the "monkey" dream float away. I turn to the clock and it reads 4:30 PM. Teddy should be awake from his nap by now, but I don't hear anything from the monitors.

Suddenly, I hear Gale and Teddy in the hallway. "We have to be quiet while we make dinner Teddy, Mommy is sleeping," she says as I lay back down with a smirk.

"Mommy is seeping?" Teddy asks. I pretend to close my eyes as Gail carries my two year old into the living room with her.

"Yes Teddy, Mommy is carrying you little sister and that makes her extra tired," she whispers as she tip-toes in to watch me, "If we don't let Mommy have her sleep, your sister will be born with two heads."

I have to stop myself from bursting out with laughter at Gail's comment. That woman is a saint. She knows that since I am eight months pregnant and very uncomfortable, some of my typical "Mom" duties are particularly tiring. She is my second set of hands and I am very thankful.

They move closer to me and I feel a small pair of lips on my forehead. "Seep Mommy," Ted whispers. Then I feel his tiny lips on my massive belly, "Seep sissy." I melt instantly. How did my child get this adorable?

I hear Gail tip toe back out and suddenly the front door opens.

"Good afternoon Gail…." Christian says but is immediately hushed by our son.

"Mommy and Sissy seeping," Ted admonishes his father.

My eyes are still closed but I can sense Gail and Teddy leaving and Christian walking into the living room. He sits down beside me and softly strokes my face. I open my eyes slowly and smirk back up at him.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Christian says with a smirk that matches my own.

"I was until Sleep Master General Grey woke me," I say as Christian leans down for a kiss.

He rubs his nose against mine, "Since Gail is preparing dinner with Ted, how about we fit in a quick bubble bath."

I groan out of happiness, "You just get me."

**I can't remember the last time I was this comfortable. **Baths with Christian are one of the few places I can be completely comfortable while I am pregnant. I lay back on his chest as he gently runs his hands over my body. My body is so sensitive and his simplest touch feels like lightning bolts. A small moan escapes my lips.

"Comfortable Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Very," I moan back. He kisses my hair as I drift off.

"So I was thinking today…" Christian prompts, "That since we already decided on Phoebe, we should go with Grace for her middle name…."

_Shit_, it is time to fess up. I have hated the name "Phoebe" for months, but haven't had the heart to tell him. I _really_ want to name her Ella, but he is so against the idea. I am quiet for too long and Christian can sense my trepidation.

"What?" he asks.

"I have been meaning to tell you. I don't really think Phoebe is her name."

He is quiet. "What did you have in mind?" He is upset with the idea of naming her something else, his voice gives him away.

"I don't know. We have some time to think of something, I just don't think Phoebe is her name."

He takes an exasperated breath, "Ok. We'll think of something else."

**I try to get comfortable during dinner, but our dining room chairs are hard and they hurt my back. **

"Mommy, where is sissy?" Teddy asks. He asks me about his sister every day. I can't get over how excited he is for her arrival. I am hoping the excitement sticks. Since I was an only child, I would love for them to be close.

"Right here," I say as I pat my belly, "Mommy is as just excited as you are for her to come out."

His brow furrows, just like his Dad when he is concentrating. "How does she get out?"

As I turn to Christian, I hear Gail snicker from the kitchen. His earlier aggravation with me seems to have dissipated as a smile creeps across his face.

Christian fields this question, "When your sister is ready to come, the doctors take her out. It hurts Mommy so when your sister is born we have to be extra gentle with both of our girls."

Teddy analyzes this some more and finally shrugs, "Otay." _Well done Christian Grey._ We exchange a smile when suddenly Ted drops his spoon.

"Uh-oh," Ted says as he watches his spoon.

"Don't worry buddy, I've got it."

"Here Mrs. Grey, let me help you," Gail says as she walks over to the table.

"No I can handle it," I say as I try to bend over.

"Ana, stop. Let Gail do it," Christian admonishes from the other side of the table. I give up and sit back and let Gail pick up the spoon. I hate not being able to do anything.

After Gail gives Teddy his spoon back, she reassuringly rubs my back. "You won't be pregnant forever," she whispers in my ear. I nod my head, thanking her for trying to help me feel better.

The phone rings, and I jump up to get it. As Gail tries to beat me, I plead with her.

"Please let me feel useful." She nods her head and hands the phone over to me.

"This is Ana."

"Hi, Mrs. Grey, this is Dr. Greene. I apologize for calling during dinner! I have a late night at the office and decided to get some unfinished business complete."

_Why is Dr. Greene calling us, now?_ "Hello Dr. Greene, it is no problem, how are you? Is everything ok?"

"I am doing fine and everything is fine. I am calling because I realized that during our last appointment, you and Mr. Grey were going to go home and decide if you wanted a scheduled C-Section or not and call me back. Since we are getting _very _close to the due date, I was seeing if you both had made a decision about the issue."

_Shit. _If he wasn't already mad at me about the name situation, he is going to be livid that I haven't told him that I want to deliver our baby naturally. I do not want a C-Section, and I want to push my daughter out myself. Christian is adamant that I should have a C-Section and won't back down. It is ridiculous that he thinks he gets to call the shots on this one.

"Actually Dr. Greene," I say loud enough so he can hear me, "I won't be having a C-Section."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christian throw down his napkin on the table and stand up.

"Really? Ok great, thanks for letting me know."

"Dr. Greene, I have to go," I say as I hang up.

"Gail, can you put Teddy to bed. I need to have a word with Mrs. Grey," he says as I walk out of the kitchen and to our bedroom. Christian made sure our room was sound proof so Ted can't hear us argue…. among other things.

I take a seat and get comfortable, this may take a while. Christian enters and shuts the door behind him. He begins to take off his cufflinks and sets them on his dresser once he is done. We continue to sit in silence as he rolls up his sleeves. He looks like he is deep in thought and is trying to control his anger at the same time.

I decide to break the silence, "I am sorry that I don't like the name." He continues to stay quiet as he takes off his shoes. I continue to test the waters, "I talked to Dr. Greene one on one a couple weeks back and she told me that what happened during Ted's delivery happens from time to time. I should be fine if I try a vaginal delivery again."

He finally speaks, "You're going to call Dr. Greene and say you have changed your mind."

"No." I say emphatically.

He runs his hand through his hair, "Do you enjoy doing this to me?"

"I think you're making a bigger deal about this then you need to."

"You almost fucking died last time," he growls.

"The Doctors had things under control, last I checked you don't have a medical degree," I bark back.

"If you won't call her, I'll do it myself."

"Like fuck you won't," I yell, "You cannot control this. I repeat: you can-not control this."

He shakes his head, "Do you know what it was like to have to sit there and see you go through that? To see you get rushed into emergency surgery?"

"Oh," I say sarcastically as I put my hand on my heart, "How awful it must have been for you to sit in a comfortable chair and watch a bowling ball claw its way out of my lady parts. How terrible that must have been for you."

He groans in frustration but I don't stop, I am on a roll, "How hard this all must be for you. To be constantly comfortable, to be able to sit in a normal chair without wanting to claw your eyes out, and to not have to pee every 15 minutes, that must be excruciatingly difficult. I cannot believe I have been so inconsiderate to your pain."

"Don't act like a child," he barks.

"Then quit treating me like a fucking child. Quit treating me like I am a new breed of submissive, the type that bears your offspring."

His eyes blaze with anger. "Is that what you think?"

"Explain to me how your actions haven't proved my point?"

He slowly moves his lips to my bump, "I love you, but for encouraging your mother, you are going to be in so much trouble once you get out of there."

"Get the fuck out," I bark as he grabs a pillow.

He storms out and I curl up in our big bed. The longer I lay here, the more the severity of what just happened hits me. _Oh God, what have I done?_


	7. Gail Taylor, The Saint

**A/N - Signs you are too obsessed with the fan fiction you are writing: My search history is filled with articles about pregnancy and labor. Lol. **

**This chapter is going to be a tad bit short (like the shortest chapter I have ever posted) I just will not have time to post this week so I wanted to get what I could get posted. **

**Chapter 7 – Gail Taylor, the Saint**

**Ana's POV**

** "Push," a man with a rainbow wig and a big red nose says to me, "Push Ana!"**

"Leave me alone," I say exhausted, "Why am I here?"

"You know why you are here Ana, now quit yacking and push," the clown says as I feel pain pull through my body.

I push with all my power and a monkey climbs out of me. "Here is your daughter Mrs. Grey, a precious little chimpanzee," the clown says with delight.

The light streaming through my windows brings me back to life. It is daylight and I am alone. I turn to the clock and it reads "8:30 AM". I hear Teddy downstairs with Gail and I slowly move out of bed to join them. As I begin to move throughout my room, I notice a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. I feel the sides and it seems to be a fresh glass. I instantly feel guilty. I don't care how mad at I am at Christian, I should not have yelled at him like that last night.

I know I must have hurt him deeply last night. I know he is trying so hard to be forthcoming with me and he is really trying to curtail his controlling tendencies. He is really working on himself for the good of our daughter and our family, and what I said was damaging. Saying that I am his "gestating submissive" was a step too far, I should have known better. We'll figure out a solution and a compromise that makes us both happy, I know we can.

I walk downstairs and guilt hits me again as I watch Gail and Teddy. I can't even get up with my own child. Whenever I pictured myself as a Mom, I never expected to have domestic help. I know I am bigger than a bus and I know Gail loves her job, but I will always feel guilty about leaving Teddy with her.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey, today means that you are officially on week 35 of your pregnancy."

Gail has stopped asking me if I slept well the night before, my answer is always no. She has now started a "baby arrival" countdown and informs me how far a long I am each day. She really is a saint. I hope Christian gives her a raise once our second child arrives.

I smile back weakly, "She cannot come any sooner… has Christian left already?"

Her face turns impassive, "He left for work an hour ago, Mrs. Grey. He got Teddy up and dressed before he left this morning."

I figured out a long time ago that whenever Christian and I fight, Mrs. Taylor always tries to discretely champion the other in attempts to bring us back together. It is nice to know that she likes us better together then apart.

"That was sweet of him," I say as I kiss Teddy on the top of his head. My boy blissfully eats his breakfast and I take a seat at the counter.

"What would you like for breakfast Mrs. Grey?" Mrs. Taylor asks and without any warning, my water breaks.

I look down at the ground in shock. This is impossible, she can't come yet. I am not even full term. Then it hits me, _I am not full term_. What if something is wrong with my baby? I am not ready for this. She doesn't even have a name, her nursery is only half finished. What if something is wrong with my baby? Tears build in my eyes as Gail helps me off the stool.

"Gail," I say as I start to cry, "I am only 35 weeks, she can't come yet."

"Mrs. Grey, you will be fine. This sometimes happens, you both will be fine," she says as if she is trying to calm a small child, "Let's get you upstairs and changed and then we will get you to the hospital."

Gail calls Sawyer immediately as I stand in the kitchen shaking. "Luke this is Gail," she says calmly, "Mrs. Grey's water broke and I need to get her changed before we take her to the hospital, I need you to watch Teddy while I help her."

Sawyer immediately flies in and walks to where Teddy is seated. Sawyer is not much of the "caretaker" type, but when he sees the fear in my eyes, he jumps to action. "I will call Taylor and have him inform Mr. Grey that you both will be headed for the hospital momentarily."

I nod as Gail helps me up the stairs for me to get changed. I am shaking and terrified. She grabs my face and meets my gaze. "You both will be fine, Ana," she says serenely, "You know Christian will pay top dollar to make sure of that." That gives me the peace I need for now. We both walk downstairs, me still holding tightly to her arm.

Teddy is in Sawyer's arms and he waves goodbye to me. "Bye, Bye Mamma."

I kiss him on the forehead and Gail escorts me outside. Ryan has the car ready and they both help me in.

Once I am in the car, Ryan speaks, "Your doctor has been called and Mr. Taylor and Mr. Grey are on their way to the hospital. Don't worry Mrs. Grey, this is all under control."

I am as relieved as I can be. I turn to Gail, "Do you think Sawyer and Teddy will be ok alone together?"

She grabs my hand and smiles, "Sawyer will figure it out."


	8. The List

**A/N – **** A few details were changed in this chapter because of something I overlooked! Please re-read if you can! Thanks!**

**I hope you like it! I am surprised I got it done this week! Let me know what you think! I love all of your comments!**

**Chapter 8 – The List **

**Christian's POV**

I sit blankly in my second meeting of the morning. My over enthusiastic project manager drones on and on about this project that I should give a shit about, but instead I have my laptop on and I am flitting through pictures of my family. As I stop at Ana's picture, I remind myself of Gail's mini-lecture this morning at breakfast.

_"Mr. Grey, she is 8 months pregnant and uncomfortable. We can't possibly understand what she is going through…You need more patience with her. You need to listen to her more."_

I only ever let three women lecture me: My mother, Ana, and Gail Taylor. I let Gail lecture me because 99% of the time, she is right. She has taken care of my homes for seven years and I value her opinion.

Am I being too controlling of Ana? I don't think I am. I wish she would have told me that she didn't like the name Phoebe. After almost three years of marriage, the fact that she is still can't communicate with me is a problem. I don't even know what to say about the caesarean issue. I wish Dr. Greene hadn't told her that she could still attempt a vaginal delivery. She could but it is risky after she has had a previous caesarian.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Andrea at the door. "Mr. Grey, it is an emergency," she says frantically. Without any hesitation, I immediately pack up my laptop and head out of the room. My project manager looks like I just kicked him in the face. Honestly, this could be a fake emergency and I still would want to get away from this shit.

Taylor is waiting for me in my office. "Sir, we need to get to the hospital, Mrs. Grey's water broke this morning."

My heart stops and I feel all of the blood drain from my face. "She is not due for another month."

"I don't know; that is what Ryan told me. Gail and Ana are on their way to the hospital, we need to go," Taylor says frantically and I can see the fear creep across his eyes. I know for a fact that my security team adores Ana. They stay employed because they understand why her protection is such a priority.

"Have we called her doctor?" I ask as I begin to pack my things to leave for the day.

"I did before you entered the room…. And I informed Andrea of the situation so she can handle any phone calls that may come your way," Taylor says as we both walk out of my office.

"Andrea," I beckon for her, "I will be out for the day and probably the next several days. If anyone needs anything, they are to call Ros."

"Of course Mr. Grey, I hope Mrs. Grey is alright."

"Thank you Andrea," I say as I am at the elevator, "Please inform Ros of my situation, I won't have time to do it myself." I am too nervous to talk to anyone else about this. I need to get to the hospital and figure out what is wrong with my wife and daughter.

I sit in the car and try to think of anything else. If I think too hard about the possibility of losing Ana, I might lose my mind. If I think too hard about the possibility of losing my baby, I might lose my mind. If I think too hard about the possibility of losing them both, I will lose my mind so far that I won't be able to find it again.

I turn to Taylor. If Gail was in this car, she would try to find a way to ease my nerves. Taylor is quite the opposite, he remains quiet and stoic. Their differences are fascinating.

We finally make it to the hospital and Ana and Gail are waiting for us when we arrive. Ana's face is wracked with fear and she looks very pale. I will save my "have you eaten today" lecture for later, this is obviously not the time.

"I am so sorry baby," she says as we embrace.

"Stop," I say as I kiss her, "What happened last night is old news. Let's go see how our girl is."

**Dr. Greene works diligently as we wait for an answer. **She works with her technology quickly and efficiently and after several hours, she comes to a conclusion.

"We will admit you Mrs. Grey and I want to monitor you. We will deliver within 24 hours," she says matter of fact.

"Is the baby going to be ok if she comes early? Was it something I did to make this happen?" Ana asks. I rub her hand, trying to reassure her.

"What caused premature labor could be a myriad of things. I don't think it would be wise to discuss them right now. I think it will add stress to this situation and you definitely need to stay calm and keep your blood pressure low. We will need to have a serious talk if you two decide for baby number 3 in the future. As for this baby, I am worried about her lung function once she is out. I am predicting that she will need to go straight to the NICU once she is born," Dr. Greene rambles as Ana's hand tightens around me.

Her scared blue eyes shoot up to me and I feel her fear. I would do anything to stop the terror in her eyes, but I feel powerless.

Dr. Greene interrupts us, "Please don't worry, it won't do you much good to stress. I have seen patients who have come into this hospital with harder mountains to climb, and they have had beautiful, healthy children. We have the best technology on the West Coast and you have the abilities to make whatever you need happen for your daughter. I don't guarantee anything in this profession because I feel that is bad practice, but the odds are in your favor. So I would suggest you relax and start finalizing baby names."

"Whatever it takes," I add. I am ready to spend whatever I need to spend to make sure both my girls are healthy.

"Yes sir," Dr. Greene says mockingly. As long as she does her job, I don't give a shit about how she talks to me.

**An hour later, Ana has been moved to a private room. **I sent Gail back home to retrieve a few items, and to bring Teddy to the hospital for a couple hours. 

"Teddy can stay for a couple of hours but I want him to go home once I start to deliver, I don't want to freak him out," she says as wrap her in the top blanket.

"Gail will watch him," I reassure her.

"Depending what happens, you need to go home and spend some time with him," she points out.

"I am not leaving you alone," I say softly. I try to stop my brain from thinking up dire possibilities. I could lose her, I could lose them both.

She sees the worry in my eyes, "We'll just see what happens."

We both sit in silence for a couple minutes. "Baby names," I finally blurt out, "We need to think about baby names."

"I will need your list to do it," she adds, like I am supposed to know what she is talking about.

"What list?" I ask, confused.

She smiles mischievously, "I want a list of all the women you have fucked. Just to be sure we don't use any of those names."

_Is she fucking serious?_ She is really testing her luck. "I don't want to make a list Anastasia, our daughter won't have a similar name to any of them, I promise," I say, trying really hard to keep my annoyance with her to a minimum.

"Make me a damn list Christian," she says, enunciating every word.

"Impossible woman," I groan as I pull out a piece of paper and a pen from my bag. _Fuck, I really don't want to do this. _

I quickly scan through the list in my head. My earlier sexual partners are harder to remember then my most recent. _Damn, I hate doing this_. There is a reason these women stayed in the past. If Ana wasn't in the fucking hospital right now, I wouldn't be doing this.

Once I am finished, I hold it out to take a final look: _Elena, Jana, Victoria, Mara, Katrina, Rochelle, Drea, Jennifer, Krista, Farrah, Blake, Annika, Johanna, Roxy, Leila, Susannah._ _Fucking hell_, she will want the others I mentioned in Georgia on this list too. I quickly jot down the other names I can remember: _India, Tarrah, Maria, Dianna, Kimberly._

I hand her the list. She takes it and I stare her down for any signs of her feelings in this moment. She scans the list and I instantly regret making it for her. "You really didn't need to add Elena to this list," she adds sardonically.

"You're lucky you got the damn list to begin with."

She smiles at my comment, _why the fuck is she smiling?_

"Good," she says after she is done, "Thank you." Her businesslike demeanor makes me smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks me.

"I have no fucking idea."


	9. Speed Preparations

**A/N – Thank you for all your kind words… I suck at responding to you all, but know that I appreciate them and your words make me want to be a better writer! If you didn't read the changes in the last chapter – please do so! You will be surprised when you read this chapter if you don't. **

**Thanks and please review if you'd like :-)**

**Chapter 9 – Speed Preparations**

**Christian's POV**

**Teddy's presence has significantly lightened the mood in Ana's hospital room. **He is a welcome distraction from what will most likely be an anxiety filled week.

"I want to sit with Mommy," Teddy says, squirming on my lap.

"Sorry Ted, Mommy is off limits," I say, pulling him back to sit with me.

Suddenly, a contraction hits Ana and Teddy's little eyes freeze with fear. She has had several contractions this afternoon and evening, and every time they have come Teddy has looked on with terror. We should probably send him home shortly.

"Teddy," Ana says, distracting our son, "What should we name your little sister?"

I laugh as he concentrates very hard. After a moment, a light bulb clicks on in Teddy's young brain. "Frankenstein," he says proudly and Gail, Ana, and I all laugh in unison. Even Taylor lets out a chuckle.

"Sawyer was reading Teddy a book about Frankenstein when I got back to the house," Gail explains and we continue to laugh.

The hospital room phone rings and Ana twists the best she can to pick it up. Since she was admitted to the hospital she has received calls from her mother, Ray, several from the office, and now it seems Kate is next on the list.

I turn to Gail, "Right now is probably a good time to take Teddy home. I honestly have no clue what will happen in the next 24 hours so we will call you when you should bring him back up to the hospital."

"Sounds good Mr. Grey," Gail says, picking Teddy up.

"Mrs. Grey has requested that I stay with Gail and Teddy," Taylor interrupts, "After we leave, Sawyer and Ryan will replace me here at the hospital, Sir…. I mean, if that is all right with you?"

I shake my head in exasperation_. Who told her she was allowed to request security detail?_ Oh yeah, our wedding vows: "All that is mine is now yours."

"If that is what Mrs. Grey wants," I say eyeing my wife. She smiles back with an apologetic smile.

Ana's conversation continues with Kate as Teddy waits to say goodbye to his mother. "If it is easy for you to come now then you should… I have an item of business to discuss with you," Ana says, very insistent. _What does she need to discuss with Kate?_

She finally hangs up and turns her attention to us, "Are you guys leaving?"

"Yes Mrs. Grey. Time to get Teddy to bed," Gail says as she moves Teddy closer to her. He leans over for a hug.

"Bye sweetie, I'll miss you but I promise to have your little sister next time you see me!"

"I wanna see sisty," Teddy says as Gail moves toward the door with him in her arms.

As we turn to leave, Ana receives another phone call. "Oh hi Grace," Ana says, "I have a shopping list that I am going to have Christian email to you, just a few last minute items that I need for when we bring the baby home…. I totally trust your taste. Thank you Grace, this is a big help."

I escort Taylor, Gail, and Teddy to the elevators. "Don't worry Mr. Grey, she is tough and I bet if your little girl is anything like Ana, she'll be tough too. They'll be fine," Gail says, trying to reassure me.

As the elevator opens, my very obnoxious sister in law greets us.

"Where did you come from?" I ask.

"Elliot and I brought Ava for a checkup. I sent them home on their own because Ana needed me," she says as she scurries past us.

I shake my head as I say goodbye to the Taylors and my son.

"Be good Teddy, Mommy and I will miss you. You'll get to meet your sister very soon." I say as I kiss him on his head.

"Bye Daddy!" he says waving at me enthusiastically.

I sigh wistfully as the elevator closes. My heart sinks and anxiety re-fills my veins. I just want to know that my daughter will be ok. I have never wanted anything so badly. Distractions, I need distractions.

As I walk back to Ana's room, the door is cracked and I am able to eavesdrop on Kate and Ana's conversation.

"Ok so you have the plan?" Ana asks Kate.

"Got it, I will take Gia's plans for the baby's room that you edited to Gia myself because you are indisposed."

"But we aren't going to tell her that I am indisposed."

"Ana, she will know that you are having a baby."

"Kate," she says exasperated, "Of course she'll know that but I don't want her to see me like this. It was fine for her to see me a few months ago because I still looked descent."

I can hear Kate's reluctance, "I really don't want to see that whore."

I hear Ana's smile, "Won't it be great to give her a piece of your mind?"

"Yeah that will be fun," she says as they both cackle.

After Kate and Elliot married, Kate requested that Gia and Elliot not work together anymore. When Elliot met with Gia to inform her of this, she made a move on him. The whole situation obviously left Kate furious. Since then, Gia decided to start her own architecture firm with her own contractors. Ana is still a fan of Gia's designs so with Kate's reluctant permission, Gia is designing our daughter's room. I of course have had zero input on the process and absolutely no contact with Gia, and I think Ana would like to keep it that way.

I decide to interrupt their scheming, "Well I am glad that we have the baby room taken care of."

They both look at me like I have caught the pair of them stealing cookies from a cookie jar before dinner.

"Kate is going to deliver the plans to Gia and then Gia will have her new team work on the baby's room. I have already asked Gail to facilitate the process," Ana says matter of fact.

Another contraction hits Ana and Kate immediately stands up, "I think that is my cue to leave. I will contact the whore… I mean Gia… immediately. Your daughter who still doesn't have a name should have her room ready by the time you bring her home."

"Good, thanks Kate," Ana says through the pain.

Kate leans over and kisses her forehead, "I'll be back up when I can. Stay strong Steele."

"Thanks," Ana smiles at her.

Kate escorts herself out and I move my chair closer to her side. "Have you kept track of your contractions?"

"Yeah, I am only like 25 minutes apart," she says, holding my hand.

"So you are working on our daughter's room without me?" I ask, acting like I am hurt by the exclusion. I know why she is excluding me; I just want to hear her say it.

She scowls, "I am not purposely trying to keep you out. I just don't want you near that skank." I cannot hold back my smile as her scowl deepens. "Yes Grey, I am possessive of you because I love you."

I bring her lips to mine for a kiss. "That's kind of hot," I say as we pull away. She snickers and smacks me gently.

"Baby names?" I ask, moving on to another pressing matter.

"Your suggestion for her middle name was good. I like the idea of naming her after Grace, and Grace fits with everything," she says and I know exactly what she is going to say next. "I still really think we should name her Ella," she says, gauging my reaction to the idea.

I have been trying for months to get her to drop this subject. I don't want to name my daughter after a crack whore who let her pimp abuse me. I know she is trying desperately for me to come to terms with all of this shit, but she is fighting a losing battle. Especially now with the baby's future uncertain, I finally feel like I have the right words to explain this to her.

I regard her tenderly, "Baby, I can't let this happen."

"Why?" she says softly, her blue eyes searching mine.

"Because you have to earn the right for my daughter to bear your name, she doesn't get that right because she gave birth to me. Grace Trevelyan Grey earned that right by saving me and taking care of me. Sharing a name with my daughter is a privilege, a privilege you earn."

For the first time in months, I think she understands.

"Ok, I get it. I'll drop it," she says sincerely.

"I know what you were trying to do and at some level I appreciate it, but my daughter deserves more, especially now," I say as I touch her bump gently.

Tears fill her eyes, "I get it." I lean in for a kiss, and I feel our shared pain.

"I just want my baby to be ok," she sobs and I kiss her again.

"We'll get through this…. Together."

She shakes her head and takes in a deep breath. "At least we have her middle and last name figured out, that is a start," she sighs and I smile.

"At this rate, we'll have her name settled by the time she is two."

**Despite objections by Ana's nurse, I camp out for the night in Ana's hospital room. **Ana attempts to sleep through her contractions, and I wake with her throughout the night as they come and go. Finally at 4 AM, I am awoken by a loud groan from Ana.

"Christian," Ana breathes through the pain, "Get the doctor, the baby is on her way."


	10. Delivery and Labor

**A/N – Thank you for all of your comments… they are a joy to read! Get ready, a lot happens and very quickly this chapter, and Baby Girl Grey (I love that you all have given her that nickname) makes her first appearance in this chapter!**

**Thanks a bunch! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 10 – Delivery and Labor**

**Christian's POV**

**Multitudes of doctors rush in and out of the delivery room as they work on my wife. **The amount of doctors seems to increase the longer Ana stays in labor. Standing here and watching, not being able to do anything is sheer torture. I feel like I have been here for hours, waiting for the first sight of my daughter.

"Baby, is she here yet?" Ana asks in a dazed state.

Dr. Greene answers for me, "You are almost there Mrs. Grey." I hold on to Ana's hand and it feels very clammy.

Finally, I see my daughter. She is whisked immediately away by several doctors and begins to be worked on by the legion that awaits her.

"I see her baby, she is beautiful," I say to Ana, not leaving my eye contact from my daughter. Ana doesn't respond and I whip my face around to meet her gaze. Her face is ghostly white and her eyes are closed. "Ana," I scream.

"Mrs. Grey," one of the doctors screams at her, "Oh shit, she is losing a lot of blood."

"What? NO! ANA! Stay with me baby," I scream as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me," I scream louder, "Ana! Baby, wake up!"

"Get him out of here," I hear a voice come out of thin air. Three men in scrubs begin to pull me out of the delivery room.

"ANA!" I scream as I see my world slip away in front of my eyes.

**I feel a hand gently lay on my shoulder. **"Christian," a voice I recognize beckons to me, "Sweetheart, are you ok?" I look up to see my mother's gentle face staring down at me with concern. Her warmth and familiarity almost sends me over the edge.

"My whole world is being worked on by doctors, how do you think I am feeling right now?"

She wraps her arm around me and leans her head on my shoulder. "Oh honey, I understand, but they are both going to be ok.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" I ask her. _How does she know this already?_

"It has been almost two hours since your daughter was born."

"Two hours? Two hours?" I ask in shock, "I can't believe I have been sitting here this long."

She smiles sadly, "When your world is in trouble, time means nothing."

_How right she is._ "So, do you have an update?" I ask. It finally hits me that my mother has the ability to get information quickly.

"Ana lost a lot of blood and her body went through a state of shock. They were able to sustain her and she is doing quite well. You should be able to see her very soon."

"Oh thank God," I say, interrupting my mother, "What about the baby?"

"She is in the NICU right now. She will need to be there for a while as her lungs gather strength. The doctors made a good move by giving Ana a steroid shot because that is helping the baby's lungs," my mother says. I take in a deep breath and lay my head against the wall. "Honey, they are going to be ok."

"I want to see them."

"Ok, let's go," My mom says, getting off the floor. I look around me, _how did I get here? _I don't recognize this room.

"Mom…. Why are we on the floor?" I ask looking around me.

She gives me a sympathetic smile, "Well honey, you broke all of the chairs."

I finally recognize the broken waiting room chairs sitting in front of me and I immediately feel embarrassed. I will be sure to write this hospital a big check with my sincere apologies for vandalizing their property. Those chairs were terrible anyway; they could probably use a new set.

"We should probably get your hands looked at too," Mom adds and I immediately look down at them. They are both badly scratched and I instantly feel pain course through my body.

"Serves me right for vandalizing public property," I say as we walk together down the hallway, "I don't want them looked at until I can see Ana."

She gives me a concerned look, but decides against arguing with me. "Ok honey, let's see her."

**Mom leads me down the hallway and in to Ana's hospital room. **Ana is sitting up and seems to be awake and alert. Ana's face is terrifyingly pale, but she looks much better then when I last saw her.

"Christian," she says weakly as she holds her hand out for me. I immediately fall into her arms and I gently hold her.

"Are you ok?" I ask with my head still buried in her neck.

"I am doing better," she says as I kiss her neck several times, "The doctors keep trying to feed me, everyone is always trying to feed me."

I smile as I take her head in my hands, "See, I am not the only one. You need to re-build your strength. You lost a lot of blood."

We kiss chastely and I relish the feel of her against my lips. She is safe and she is going to be ok. Whatever else happens today, we can get through it together. Her eyes immediately dart to my hands.

"What the hell happened?" she asks shocked, "Baby, what did you do?"

"I didn't hurt anyone, if that's what you are asking," I say and I see the relief in her eyes, "Some hospital chairs were asking for it so I decided to give them a piece of my mind." She gives me an exasperated look and I can't help but smile. "Think of it as a coping mechanism for when the two women I love more than anything are in trouble."

She kisses me again. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too."

A nurse enters the room and we both turn to her. "You can see your daughter in the NICU now."

**As I wheel Ana through the hospital, I feel somewhat anxious. **I don't know what physical state our daughter will be in once we see her, and I don't know how Ana will react to what she will see. Ana is in a fragile state of mind right now, and I worry what this could do to her.

Mom thankfully decides to lighten the mood. "I heard you two decided on a middle name," she says with a haughty smile.

Ana giggles, "Yes, we thought Grace would be an appropriate middle name for her."

My mom gives us an ear splitting grin, "I think you should save yourselves the trouble and just name her Grace."

Ana looks up at my Mom with a smile, "There can only be one Grace Grey."

Her smile somehow gets bigger, "Very true."

When we reach our daughter, the nurse who is with her turns to greet us, "You must be her parents."

"Yes," Ana says softly, her mood changing drastically from a second ago.

Our baby is small, but as I look around the NICU I realize that she is not as small as the other babies being attended to. As I take a closer look, I see she has a small patch of brown hair on the top of her head and big blue eyes. She is the spitting image of my wife.

"Well I am Nurse Garfield and I have been the lead Nurse attending to your daughter. As you can see, we have her on a respiratory ventilator as her lungs strengthen. I am pleased to announce that as of right now, the only complication we see is in her lungs."

My mother stops Nurse Garfield and asks her several more probing questions. The Nurse seems flustered by my mother's interrogation, but when she realizes that she is speaking with "the Grace Trevelyan Grey" she welcomes her line of questioning with a trace of anxiety.

"Lauren," Mom says to Nurse Garfield, "This is my granddaughter and I want to make sure she receives the best of everything."

"Of course Doctor Trevelyan Grey," Nurse Garfield says nervously, "We'll run those tests again."

"Here," Mom says grabbing her chart, "Let me go with you." Nurse Garfield still looks very nervous, but allows my mother's intrusion.

"When can I hold her?" Ana asks suddenly, breaking from her quiet state.

"Very soon, but not quite yet, we want to make sure her breathing is stable and her weight increases, and of course after we run the second set of tests," Nurse Garfield responds. My mother and Nurse Garfield immediately turn toward the door and leave, giving us some privacy.

I kneel next to Ana's wheel chair as we gaze at our daughter. "She is beautiful," Ana whispers.

"Yeah, because she looks like you," I counter back. She snorts and shakes her head. "Don't argue with me, I am going to have to send her to school with Taylor to keep the boys away."

She chuckles and continues to gaze at our daughter. "We need to get her a name and fast. I am over all the doctors and nurses using pronouns when they talk about her," she says quietly.

I lean over and kiss her forehead, "You just need to stop being so stubborn about her name."

"Stubborn," she turns to meet my gaze and gapes, "Me – stubborn? You are crazy."

I smile as she turns back to our daughter. "She is so little," she says and it is almost a sob.

"Good thing she will have me and Ted to watch out for her," I add.

She smiles and I think she is going to burst into tears, "Good thing."

A light bulb clicks on in Ana's brain and she turns to look at my beat up hands. They are wrapped up and still burning in pain from having to wash them before entering the NICU.

"You want me to go get these looked at?" I ask, reading her expression.

"Yes, please."


	11. Baby Girl Grey's Web

**Chapter 11 – Baby Girl Grey's Web **

**Christian's POV**

** After an hour of examination, it turns out that I broke two knuckles on my left hand and my right is badly bruised. **"I can't leave you alone for a second," Ana jokes as I carefully wheel her back to her room.

I take a good look at the cast on my left hand, "Seems like it."

Once we are back in her room, the nurse helps Ana back into her bed and I take a seat in the chair at her side. Taylor makes an appearance and I am surprised to see him with a rather massive black eye. _What the hell happened to him?_ Then suddenly, it hits me. "Did I do that to you?" I ask as he nods his head.

"I was one of the men who tried to escort you from the delivery room. We tried to calm you down and you ended up punching me Sir," Taylor says matter of fact.

"Fuck," I say exasperated with myself, "I am really sorry Taylor."

"Looks like we'll need to borrow Sawyer to protect you from Gail," Ana adds jokingly.

"It is ok sir," Taylor says, "I get it." He gives me a reassuring smile and I realize that he does in fact, get it.

"I am at least giving you a bonus," I add and Ana smiles.

"Whatever you say sir," Taylor says softly, "How are you feeling Mrs. Grey?"

"Much better Taylor, thank you."

"How is she?" he asks and I see Ana's eyes fill with tears. I rub her hand reassuringly, she is really on edge.

"Christian's mother is having the doctors run more tests, but it looks like she will be just fine," Ana says with a sob and I see Taylor's expression get anxious, "Thank you Taylor."

He immediately leaves the room and Ana giggles softly so Taylor can't hear.

"What?"

"He is just like Ray," she says as she giggles some more.

**We take another trip back to the NICU later in the evening after Ana and I eat dinner. **My mother greets us in her scrubs and with a big smile on her face. "The tests went very well and our girl has showed much improvement. We moved her off the respiratory ventilator, but we are going to continue to monitor her throughout the night. If all goes well, we should be able to move her out of NICU in the morning."

"Oh thank God!" Ana breathes as she clasps on to my hand. 

"Thank you so much Mom," I add, "You haven't worked with newborns in years, why now?"

"Are you really asking me that Christian?" she scoffs, "This is my granddaughter. I wanted to supervise her progress myself. Make sure it was done to my standards."

"Like mother, like son," Ana whispers with a mischievous smile.

Another nurse walks in, "We are ready for you to see Grace."

Ana and I both look at Mom with confused expressions. She sighs, "Sorry, since you didn't have a name for her yet and I got tired of calling my granddaughter "she", I just thought we could call her by her wonderful middle name for the time being." We both snicker as she escorts us in, "Come on you two!"

Mom can't hold back her smile as we move closer to our daughter's side. "It has been a real joy having her today. She is so sweet and adorable, I love her already." I am slightly jealous that my Mom knows her better then Ana or I.

"Do you want to hold her?" the Nurse asks.

Ana's eyes grow wide, "Of course I do." The nurse walks over, picks her up gently, and slowly moves her to Ana's arms. "Hi sweetie," she says as she gently kisses her on her small forehead. She stretches and yawns, immediately comfortable in her mother's arms. Ana leans over and smells her. "She has that pink baby girl smell," Ana says as her tears begin to flow harder. "I am so sorry I haven't been able to see you sweetheart! Once I get you back, I won't ever let you go!"

"Do you want to hold her Dad?" the nurse asks. I nod my head, very nervous. My mom positions another chair for me and I take a seat. Mom takes her from Ana's arms and moves her to mine. She immediately snuggles into my arms and yawns again. I look over at my wife as her tears keep flowing.

"Baby…"

"Don't worry about me. I am just really emotional right now, and you two are just so sweet together," she says, still sobbing.

"I need a camera," my mother says as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Can everyone stop crying right now?" I say to the crowd of women in tears. I look down at my daughter, "Thank you for staying stoic while your mother and your grandmother have emotional breakdowns. That's my sweet girl."

This of course sets the tears going again, and they both leap up for more tissues.

**Ana's POV**

** I lean back comfortably in my wheel chair as Christian takes me back to my room.** It has been a long day that began with uncertainty and ended positively. My sweet baby girl is ok and will be out of the NICU tomorrow morning. The doctors and nurses want to keep us both a couple more days for observation, but they all are confident that we are both ok.

"We need to start calling people tomorrow," I say sleepily.

"Yes tomorrow," Christian says stopping my chair for a kiss, "Because you need to sleep, you have had a long day Mrs. Grey."

"I sure have, giving birth to a human life is exhausting."

We continue to stroll down the hospital hallways as I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop for a second," I request of Christian, "Pull me backwards."

He obviously knew what caught my eye as he rolls my wheel chair to the window of the waiting room he destroyed. Broken chairs are stacked on top of each other as two janitors work to clean up the wreckage.

"Looks like I am not the only one who had a long day…"

"I am going to pay for the damage," he says sounding very exasperated with himself. His tone changes as he examines my expression, "Mrs. Grey, why are you smiling?"

My smile grows wider as I regard him in awe, "You really love me. You really love our daughter. You hadn't even met her yet and you still destroyed an entire waiting room."

"Why does this surprise you," he says sounding hurt.

"Oh no, I know you love me and I know you love her. It is just moments like this that make me realize the extent of that love."

He gives me his shy smile, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

**The next day is full of happiness and planning. **My daughter and I have both been through visits from several doctors this morning. The doctors cleared her to be moved from the NICU around noon. Soon after that, I was cleared to be able to breast feed. The nurses have been pumping me with food and nutrients and the doctors feel good about my overall health.

"Monitor what she eats Mr. Grey," one of the doctors tells Christian, "Especially now, we need to make sure she is in tip top shape." I roll my eyes as I see Christian try to hold back his laughter from the corner of the room.

Since I am now able to have visitors, I have put in calls to work, my mother, Ray, Gail & Teddy, and Kate. Ray won't be able to come up to Seattle to see the baby until the weekend, and Christian is sending the company plane to pick up my mother.

"I am just going to pretend to not be offended by the fact that you named her after Christian's mother and not me," my mother says petulantly over the phone.

_Oh geez_, my mother's possible jealousy of having the baby's middle name be Grace did not occur to me. "The next baby we have we'll name her Carla, I promise Mom," I respond, covering my ass. I secretly hope that there will be another baby to fulfill this promise.

Christian has been in and out of the hospital all day. He has dealing with details involved in bringing our daughter home, corresponding with work and various family members. Through all of his busyness, he of course finds the time to make it to the first breast feeding.

"They are just so big," he whispers in wonder as I smack him gently with my free hand.

**We tried to keep all visitors at bay until the evening. **This will give baby girl some time to acclimate to being out of the NICU and she will have a chance to get used to being around people. We were able to keep everyone away, except Kate Kavanagh Grey.

"Oh she is so little, can I hold her?" Kate squeals when she enters my room.

"Not yet, she is still getting used to being out of the NICU and around people."

"I get it… have you two at least given this poor girl a name yet?" Kate asks.

"No, Christian has been out and about this morning and when he has been here we have been stuck on what to name her…"

"Are you two talking about me?" Christian asks, making his grand entrance.

"Yeah… we are talking about how you haven't been still long enough to figure out a name for your daughter…" Kate fires at him.

He groans, "At this point, I think we should take Teddy's suggestion and name her Frankenstein."

Kate and I both laugh, "While my son is in fact a genius, I really don't want to take him up on that suggestion."

Very softly, we hear a knock at the door. Christian opens it and Taylor steps in with my assistant a foot behind him.

"Heather, great, Thank you Taylor," I say beckoning her to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mrs. Grey," she says carrying in a big basket, "But I wanted to bring by the baby present from everyone at work."

"That is so sweet, thank you Heather. Tell them all thank you when you return."

I take a good look at the basket and I want to laugh. Running a publishing house, I know that the only baby gift anyone ever gets at work is a basket of children's books. Our house is overrun with the children's books I received when Teddy was born. This time around, it looks like I have been given a "girlier" set. My eyes immediately go to one specific book in the basket. I feel my stomach drop and tears begin to build in my eyes.

"Steele, are you ok?" Kate asks as I point to the basket.

"Christian take her please," I say handing our baby to my very confused husband, "Heather, hand me Charlotte's web."

Heather, still very confused, hands Charlotte's web to me and I try not to burst into tears. "Charlotte," I say through my tears. They all still look confused so I repeat myself. "Charlotte Grace Grey."

Understanding sweeps through the room as we all grapple with the name.

"I think it's perfect," Kate whispers.

I turn to Christian, "What do you think?"

He looks down at his little girl in his arms, "Yeah, I think I like that."

"Baby girl, do you like the name Charlotte?" I ask her from across the room.

She lets out a little moan, stretches her small arms, and yawns, much like she did when we first met her.

"That sure decides it," Kate says as we all smile.

**We decided to schedule a visit from Carrick, Grace, and Mia around 4:00 PM and a visit from Gail, Teddy, Ava, Elliot, and Kate around 7:00 PM.**

"I want to hold her!" Mia pouts.

"Stop Mia, she has just been released from the NICU and so we are being careful about who she comes in contact with," Christian admonishes.

"I love the name Charlotte!" Grace says, interrupting Mia's sulk, "Christian, remember when you were in the third grade, the girl across the street was named Charlotte…. The nanny would watch you, Charlotte, and Elliot for a couple of hours in the afternoon every day. She was such a nice and kind little girl."

"Oh yeah, I remember her," Christian says, sounding surprised by the memory, "She was actually a really nice person. I think she ended up studying Art at NYU."

"No criminal record?" I ask and they both laugh.

"No baby, she was clean."

"Well, we must be going," Grace says as she leans over to talk to Charlotte, "I like your name, but you will always be Grace to me."

**Gail, Teddy, Ava, Elliot, and Kate are our last set visitors for the day. **Charlotte and I are both exhausted, but Charlotte seems ready to meet her Uncle, cousin, and big brother.

"I want to hold her!" Teddy complains, sounding a lot like Mia from several hours ago.

"When she gets older honey," Gail says, holding back my squirming son, "Charlotte is so pretty and she has such a beautiful name! I'll be sure to tell Gia to add her name to her new room!"

"Teddy," I ask, "Can you say Charlotte?"

His little brow furrows as we try to help him sound out her name, "Sharrwut!"

"That's close enough for now," I say.

"Maybe we'll start with just Char," Gail adds.

Kate brings Ava closer to Charlotte, "Ava, meet your best friend for the rest of your life. Sometimes, your Moms are going to be a drag and your Dads will tell you that the skirt you want to wear is too short, but she will always be your best friend. Cherish her."

We both smile as Ava continues to eye Charlotte. On cue, both Char and I let out a big yawn.

"Well it is probably time to leave and let my niece and my sister-in-law be," Elliot pipes up, "Thank you for having us."

As soon as the group leaves, a nurse pops in. "Do you want me to take her to the nursery?"

I make a sour face and Christian laughs at my reaction. "Just five more minutes," Christian says to the nurse.

"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

**A/N – First – I hope the name met expectations, I feel like I pumped up the drama on the whole name issue and I sincerely hope it was worth it! Lol Second - I lied; I am going back to Ana's POV probably for good. After this chapter I am going to add a few more chapters of Charlotte getting older so it won't stop with this! I couldn't resist writing a chapter about her first date! I can't wait to see how Mr. Overprotective Control Freak deals with that! I am also taking suggestions – if you think I should add something and I can find a spot for it, I'll add your suggestions! Since this was a fan fic that pretty much came from nowhere, I am open to more suggestions. Please review if you'd like!**


	12. A Normal Grey Day

**A/N –**** Sorry for the repost - I had some pretty big things I needed to change about this chapter! I am sorry! **

**I just thought it would be fun to have a somewhat normal chapter…. For the Grey's anyway. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for following my story!**

**Also – I have a reference in here to the show 30 Rock…. It is Tina Fey's show. Also, my pen name is Liz Lemon and that is one of the main characters… so no, my real name is not Liz Lemon (but it would be cool if it was) – Ok, I need to shut up – ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12 – A normal Grey day**

**Ana's POV**

"So I am thinking I am going to tell Elliot's team to do stripes across the wall that look similar to racing stripes," I say to Gail as she nods dutifully.

Today, I am taking both kids on a trip to IKEA. Yesterday, we received a racecar bed for Teddy. This is his new "big boy" bed so I decided it was time to re-decorate his room. Elliot nicely volunteered his team to help us re-decorate today. When we initially were picking beds for our boy, Christian kept trying to convince Teddy to go with an over the top two-story boat bed, but Teddy could not be pulled away from the racecar beds. Ever since Christian took Teddy for a ride in the R8, _which I did not know about and did not approve of_, my little man has been hooked.

"You know you don't need to go out, especially to a place like IKEA. Mr. Grey can get whatever you want made for Teddy's room," Gail insists.

"Of course I know that. I just need to get out, be with the people. The kids need it too. Also, I still get their catalogues and I saw a few things that would fit perfectly in Ted's racecar room."

Gail sighs and looks at me skeptically, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighs, "Teddy is 2 and a 1/2 and Charlotte is 7 months old. It will be overwhelming to have two young children in a store as massive as IKEA. I know you have the security team, but no doubt this will make Mr. Grey unnecessarily nervous."

"He'll get over it. He knows I need this," I respond with an eye roll, "I am still sad you aren't coming with us."

"I know, I will miss you guys, but since my sister was placed in the hospital this morning, I really need to go see her…. "

"I hope she's ok," I add and she smiles sadly.

"Me too," she says with a sigh. "It is good that Teddy is napping now, it will decrease his chances of him having a meltdown in the store," Gail adds with a smile, "But Charlotte has been up for 15 minutes." I look around me in a panic, _where is she and why didn't I get her up_? Gail laughs at my expression, "Mr. Grey beat you to it."

We both grin big as we leave the kitchen and head to Charlotte's room. My grin grows as I take in a moment I have seen often these past couple weeks. Christian is lying on the ground, suit jacket on the chair, and Charlotte in his arms. He gently tosses her in the air and each time she responds with a small, sweet giggle. He then gently brings her in for a kiss and repeats the process. My ovaries explode every time they do this. What is amazing to me is how gentle he is when he tosses her; it is like he knows exactly what our 7 month old baby girl can handle.

He notices Gail and me standing at the door and shakes his head, "Enjoying the show?"

Gail leaves and I lay down next to him, "It is one of the cutest."

He brings Charlotte down to his chest and kisses her on her small forehead. She smiles big as she begins to crawl across his chest and up to his face. "Daddy wants to take you with him to work, when people are stupid you will help him stay calm when he wants to get angry," he says as he kisses Charlotte again, "Nobody is ever sad when you smile, my sweet, sweet girl."

"Work?" I say, sitting up quickly, "Christian, it is Saturday."

Christian smirks at my outburst and picks up our daughter. With his best girl voice, he addresses me via Charlotte, "Mommy, Daddy is really sorry but he has to go into work because Daddy's company acquired a new business and he needs legal to pound out those documents. He should be home by dinner."

"Your cuteness may be able to pull the wool over Daddy's eyes, but mine are still wide open, and angry with Daddy for working on Saturday."

"I am sorry baby," he says, moving over to kiss me.

"Well, me, Charlotte, and Teddy are going to IKEA today… whether you are ok with it or not."

He frowns, "I know… you're taking Sawyer, Ryan, Berringer, Holland, and Cruz." My eyes grow big as he laughs, "Those last few guys are new. I got lost in a massive store similar to IKEA as a child. Since Teddy likes to roam, I thought it would be good to have a lot of back up."

"You got lost in a store as a kid?" I frown.

His face darkens, "It was when I didn't talk. Elliot dragged me away with him and it took an hour for Mom to find us. Mom was so mad…" He holds Charlotte tighter to his chest and kisses her several more times on her cheeks.

"I won't let them out of my sight," I whisper against his lips as we kiss chastely.

"Ew!" I hear a groan from Charlotte's door.

Teddy stands at the door with both hands over his eyes. "Alright bucko, calm down. We're just your parents," I say getting up. I grab his hands and pry them from his eyes. "Let's go get you stuff for your racecar room."

**We are all seated in the suburban, almost ready to go. **"Teddy," Christian says, "Repeat after me: I will not run away from Mommy."

"I will not run away from Mommy."

"Good," he says as he kisses him on his head.

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer says from the driver's seat, "I think you should re-consider what I recommended."

I interrupt him, "Sawyer, my son is not a dog. I am not getting him a toddler leash."

He nods his head, shocked by my outburst, "Of course Mrs. Grey."

Christian quickly kisses Charlotte, Teddy, and then me. "Don't worry," I say, reading his tense eyes, "We have plenty of security, we'll be fine. You can't lock me up in the house forever."

His head turns to his two kids in the back seat, "Trust me in that I am actively looking for ways to keep all three of you home 24/7."

I roll my eyes and he smiles, "Go to work so you can come home to me."

**"Hold Sawyer's hand Teddy," I say as we enter IKEA. **I promptly place Charlotte in the cart and she immediately examines her busy surroundings. Ryan and Cruz lead our way and Sawyer and Berringer follow behind. Holland's job is to go where he is needed. It is quite busy today and I instantly am filled with panic. I take in deep breaths and forge ahead.

We successfully make it through the first two floors and I write down several items that would work for both Teddy and Charlotte's rooms. I also add a few more items for myself. I am stopped at the "art" floor by a massive painting of Audrey Hepburn.

"Who is that?" Teddy asks.

"This is an actress from two of Mommy's favorite movies – Breakfast at Tiffany's and My Fair Lady."

"Who is Tiffany?" Teddy asks confused as I write down the painting's ID number.

"Don't worry about it buddy," I say turning to Charlotte, "Char, Daddy won't notice a massive Audrey Hepburn painting in the home theatre, will he?"

She smiles big as I kiss her on her cheek.

"Mommy! Cars! Trains!" Teddy beams as we enter a section of kid's items.

"I'll take him Mrs. Grey," Berringer pipes up.

"Sure," I say turning to Sawyer. Sawyer nods and they walk off into a section of boy items.

I continue to walk through the kids section, writing down items that I like for both kids.

"Your daughter is precious," I hear from a voice behind me. I spin around to see an elderly woman admiring my baby girl. The security team hovers, but thankfully they don't interfere with this situation. _It is just a normal elderly lady saying my baby is cute, I doubt she is a trained assassin - calm down guys. _

"Thank you so much ma'am," I reply back.

"What is her name?" she asks making funny faces at Charlotte. Charlotte I assume is humoring the old woman when she sweetly smiles back.

"Charlotte Grace… Grace is after her grandmother." Charlotte sweetly jabbers at us, obviously adding to our conversation.

She holds her hand to her heart, "How precious, she is an angel."

Suddenly, the security team descends on me and I am instantly filled with anxiety. Instinctively, I end this conversation, "Sorry ma'am, I must be going."

"Berringer can't find Teddy, he wandered off," Sawyer reports as he moves me to a different section of the store. I am a mix of panic and agitation. His father and I have told him a million times to stay with a member of the security team or one of us. The team moves about the store and I slowly meander through the lanes with Cruz following me. _Where is that boy?_

"I have him," I hear a voice yell from behind me, a voice I recognize. I turn around and find Teddy's hand placed in the very well-manicured hand of Elena Lincoln. My stomach drops.

The security team descends upon her and Sawyer reaches for Teddy's hand. "Mrs. Lincoln, please step away from Mr. Grey's son."

She rolls her eyes, "Seriously guys, I just did your job for you." Sawyer grabs Teddy's hand and moves him over to my side. Ted grabs a hold of my leg with sad eyes; _he knows he will be in trouble once he gets home._ The security team continues to eye Elena like she is the plague. I still think of her as the plague, but she did bring my son back unharmed.

"Back off," I mouth to the security team. I turn my attention to her and try to be as sweet as I can, "Thank you Elena."

"Not a problem Anastasia," she says very businesslike, "IKEA is a busy place; it is easy for a child to get lost, even with a security team."

Suddenly, her eyes move to Charlotte. I instinctively shift to where Charlotte is less in her sight. "I bet he just loves that little girl," she whispers to herself with a small smile. She shakes her head and moves her attention back to me, "Well, I came in peace and I will leave in peace, good day Anastasia." I take note that she doesn't refer to me as "Mrs. Grey".

"You too Elena," I say as she walks off. I take in a deep, calming breath and move my attention to my son. I bend low to meet his eyesight, "Theodore Raymond Grey, how many times have your father and I told you to stay with us or the security team." He turns his head down and frowns, _he knows he is in trouble. _"Look at me," I say as his sad eyes meet mine.

"Sorry Mommy."

"You were lucky today. The next creepy person you find probably won't bring you back like today. We love you and we don't want you to run away, do you understand?"

He shakes his head fervently and Sawyer grabs his hand. "I sure hope you are finished Mrs. Grey, we need to get out of here as quickly as we can."

**As Sawyer pulls up to the house, I see Christian standing on the porch no doubt waiting for us to arrive. **"Thanks for the ride Sawyer, the next time we'll get to leave the house will probably be when the kids turn 30," I say as he stops at the front drive.

Christian comes up and quietly opens the door for me. He turns his attention to Bellinger in the back of the car, "You're fired."

"Christian," I groan.

"Don't," he says to me, "Something really shi… terrible could have happened today. I get to be like this when my kids are involved. I knew this was a bad idea."

Christian unbuckles Charlotte from her car seat and pulls her into his arms. He reaches for Teddy's hand and Teddy immediately grabs it. They all three head for the porch and I instruct the remaining security members where I want everything in the house.

Elliot suddenly appears at the front door. He smirks when he sees the kids with Christian and saunters over to me.

"What's that about?" he says nodding to Christian and the kids.

"Teddy ran off today at IKEA so I am sure he is getting a lecture."

He nods, "Why is Charlotte with him if he is just talking to Ted?"

I smile, "She calms him down, I think."

He nods, "Having a girl is like going to the NBA All-Star weekend… it changes you." I look at him confused. "Nevermind. It is a quote from that show 30 Rock."

I nod, "How is the room coming along?"

"Oh good, we are done, it was a pretty easy job. The paint needs to dry overnight but you should be good to move his stuff in tomorrow… you want to see?"


	13. You are ruining my life

**A/N – The Queen of the insanely long authors notes strikes again….. This is my last chapter! The well of inspiration has run dry and I just thought I'd end on a good note! Thank you all for sticking with me! Through the good reviews and the critiques (that has actually taught me to investigate my work and stick to my guns – an invaluable lesson to learn). I am not saying I won't stop writing FSOG fan fic, you never know when inspiration hits (like the time I thought I'd write about Christian and Ethan fishing, because you know – I am such an expert fisherman) but for now, I am done until something big hits me again. **

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter (it is also the longest chapter I have ever written…) Charlotte is 15 and Teddy is 18 in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 – You are ruining my life**

**Charlotte's POV**

"You're not going to convince your Dad to let you go to the movies with me without security," Ava groans over the phone.

"I'll see if I can at least compromise with him," I counter as I check my reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe we are doing all of this for a nerd."

"He is not a nerd," I whisper into the phone, "Ok, he probably is, but I really like him!"

Tonight, Ava and I are going to the movies. That is at least what we are telling my father. We won't be telling him that Samuel Lauer, my biology lab partner and the President of the National Honor Society, will be joining us. If I can just figure out a way to get Samuel around Sawyer, I know as soon as he sees an unidentified teenage boy my night will be over. I am only 15 and I feel like I have been on hundreds of dates with security detail. It is embarrassing.

I check my appearance and resign myself to know that this is the best I will look. My dark brown hair lays flat around my oval pale face. I decide to pull my hair up, just for something different. I quickly look in my jewelry box to find a necklace. I pull out my diamond drop necklace that my Dad got me for my 15th birthday and place it around my neck. I wonder idly what Dad has planned for my 16th birthday in a couple weeks. I quickly walk down the stairs and I am greeted by my parents in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie," My mom greets me from her bar stool. Mom must have just arrived back from work because she is still dressed smart in her work clothes.

"Hi Mom," I say as I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Are you sure you have to go to the movies with your cousin?" Dad complains, "We can pick out a movie here and you and Ava can watch a movie with your dear old Dad." Both Mom and I roll our eyes and Dad shakes his head in bemusement and whispers, "How did I end up with TWO eye rollers?"

I ignore his last comment, "Sorry Dad, Tiffany and Amber are meeting us at the movies. We can't stand them up."

"They can come over too," he adds, still trying anything to keep me home.

I shake my head and whine, "Daddy!"

"Fine," he says placating me, "I just can't believe my little girl is 15… nearly 16 and she is already too cool for me."

"Oh, we are both so sad for you Christian Grey," Mom says winking at me.

"Alright," he says, shaking his head, "You both need to stay with Sawyer; he will be going with you."

"Dad," I whine, stomping my foot.

"No arguments."

"But Dad… I just want to go to the movies like a normal person. Can he just be outside the theatre?" I ask, trying to reason with the most unreasonable person ever.

My Mom gives my Dad a look and he groans. "What do you suggest?" he asks her curtly.

"What if Sawyer did random checks of the movie theatre, every ten minutes or something," Mom suggests. _That could work. We could figure out Sawyer's pattern and Samuel could hide whenever Sawyer checks the theatre. We could even buy him a wig to make him look like Tiffany or Amber!_

Dad internalizes this suggestion and finally nods, "Ok, I can live with that."

I grin big and kiss Dad on the cheek, "Thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome baby," he replies, "Remember to take your inhaler."

He is always bugging me about taking my inhaler. I have had asthma my entire life so of course I will remember my inhaler. "Dad, I don't plan on running any uphill races, but yes of course, I always take it."

**Sawyer escorts Ava and I to the ticket booth and Tiffany and Amber soon join us. **"So where is Sam, Charlotte?" Amber whispers.

"Shut up," I hiss, "But I need you to do me a big favor… do you think you could go to the hair salon and see if they sell the wigs in their windows..."

Amber gives me a confused look and Ava rolls her eyes. "This won't work," Ava hisses eyeing Sawyer by the popcorn line, "Sawyer isn't stupid, he'll figure this out."

"Let's just try it, please," I beg her.

"Ignore Debbie Downer," Tiffany says as I sneak her a handful of cash, "I'll do it."

**Ava and I take our seats in the theatre and Sawyer hovers at the entrance. **Finally, a tall skinny blonde boy takes a seat two rows in front of mine. He turns to the side nonchalantly and I smile. He winks at me and I almost melt. _He is so cute_. I turn to Ava and she is very obviously rolling her eyes. I ignore her and pull out my cell phone to text him.

Charlotte Grey: Sorry we have to sit so far apart, security is watching and once my Dad finds out I have a boyfriend, he'll totally flip out and get super overprotective and forbid us from seeing each other.

Samuel Lauer: Don't worry about it.

Charlotte Grey: But… I do have an idea, are you opposed to wearing a wig?

Samuel Lauer: A wig?

Charlotte Grey: Tiffany Simmons is buying a wig from the salon in the mall so that you look like a girl and so we can sit together.

Samuel Lauer: Ok, I would love to get to sit with you!

_Oh my gosh, he is so sweet._ Tiffany and Amber finally return and Tiffany sneaks me a pink wig.

"Pink?" I hiss at her.

"It was the best that I could do; once it gets dark no one will tell," she says apologetically. I turn and see that Sawyer is still at the back, unaware of my master plan.

The movie gets dark and after ten minutes, Sawyer is gone.

"Sam," I whisper as he crawls through the seats. He takes a seat next to me and I place the pink wig on his head.

"Pink?" he asks.

"Sorry," I shrug. We sit for a bit and Samuel sneaks his hand into mine. I sigh and try to hold back how excited I am about this. He hasn't held my hand yet, this is totally new. I check my watch; it has been at least 9 minutes since Sawyer walked out. "Duck," I whisper as he leans in his seat.

I realize if I keep looking back at Sawyer, he will know something is up. I sit like a statute as Samuel remains slouched in his seat.

"He is gone again," Ava whispers and Sam immediately sits back up.

Knowing he doesn't have a lot of time, Sam moves his arm in one quick motion around my shoulders. Ava shakes her head and tries not to laugh at him. 9 minutes later, Samuel slouches back in his seat. This goes on for about thirty minutes and I am surprised that we have out smarted Sawyer for this long.

Sam pops up after Sawyer leaves again and turns to me with expectant eyes, "I really want to kiss you."

Ava coughs at his words. "Maybe he isn't nerdy as I thought he was," I think I hear Ava whisper.

I gulp and I nod my head. My insides are screaming, "_I have never kissed a boy before!"_

"Ok," I whisper. He nods and nervously rubs his hands on his knees. I laugh as I realize I am about to kiss someone in a pink wig.

He moves his face to mine, stops for a second, and then takes the plunge and kisses me. Neither of us knows what we are doing as our faces smash into each other.

"Sawyer is coming," Ava hisses. Sawyer is suddenly at Sam's side with a bemused expression.

"A wig?" Sawyer asks with cryptic anger and then finally gathers his cool, "Miss Grey, say goodbye to the boy in the pink wig and let's go. Ava, I think it would be wise if you came as well."

_This was my first kiss, wasn't it supposed to be romantic and not embarrassing_? Ava and I reluctantly follow behind Sawyer as he marches us out of the movie theatre. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Samuel.

**Ana's POV**

** "So both the kids are out for the night," Christian says as he nips at my ear, "What do you want to do tonight, Mrs. Grey?"**

"Hmmm," I hum, "Hopefully it won't involve sitting in the security office all night trying to get a hold of Sawyer."

Christian looks at me with surprise, "I am not sure I like how kinky this is getting…"

I smack him, "You know what I mean. You are way too overprotective of Charlotte!"

"She is my baby girl, I don't know any different," he says, his eyes softening. I melt instantly. There is nothing sweeter than Christian's love for Charlotte.

"I am just saying, maybe just lay off. She is growing up and she is a good kid. Top of her class, studies like her life depends on it, doesn't have a bratty bone in her body…."

"She is also around teenage boys and she has a striking resemblance to the woman sitting next to me, I have a right to be a little worried," he adds.

I decide to change the subject to our other child, "I for one am worried about Teddy. He is out tonight with a different girl, which leaves his total at 4 different girls this week…"

"Eh," Christian says, waving his hand dismissively.

"EH?" I say annoyed, "If you don't do something Mr. Grey, I will. I don't want him running off to Stanford in August thinking he can just run over women like this."

Taylor enters the kitchen with a very uncomfortable look on his face. "There was a small incident at the movie theatre, Sawyer is returning Ava to your brother's house and will be arriving with Charlotte momentarily."

I feel Christian tense, "What happened?"

Taylor gets more uncomfortable, "It seems that Miss Grey snuck a boy into the movie theatre and he caught them kissing."

Christian smacks the table, "I knew Ava was a bad influence."

Taylor sighs and I know what he is about to say. "No sir, Charlotte was the one with a boy."

Christian's eyes widen and he looks down at me_._ "Stay calm," is all I can think to say.

"Stay calm? My daughter is kissing boys in movie theatres and I am supposed to stay calm?" he rambles.

"You are overreacting," I say stroking his arm, trying to calm him down, "She is 15… almost 16, kids date at this age."

His eyes darken with pain and I know why he is reacting like this, he was like this when Teddy was 15 too. He was taken advantage of at this age and he is scared for his kids. His kids live under different circumstances, but his sweet "fifty shades of fuckedupendess over protective" brain can't separate the difference.

"When she gets in the house, don't flip out on her please. She was only dishonest with us because she is afraid of your reaction. If you freak out that will only tell her that she just needs to try harder," I lecture him as Sawyer pulls up to the front.

Christian doesn't respond to me, but turns to Taylor. "Did Sawyer give you a name for Mr. Casanova?"

"Yes sir, Samuel Lauer."

"I want a background check, immediately," he says as Taylor departs to carry out his demands.

I see Sawyer walk to the front door followed by a down trodden Charlotte. "Please, stay calm with her, She didn't do drugs or have underage sex, she just kissed a boy," I whisper in his ear. He blanches and then nods.

She enters the hallway and looks at us both sadly. "Take a seat in the living room please Charlotte," Christian says calmly. She nods her head and takes a seat on the couch. He runs his hands through his hair. Charlotte catches my eye sight and I give her an apologetic smile. "Sweetheart, why did you lie to us about your trip to the movies?" he asks, keeping back his temper.

She takes in a deep breath, "I technically didn't lie." _Wow, my girl has guts._

"Omitting the truth is a lie young lady, now why did you do it?"

She sighs, "Because I like Samuel and knew you'd go postal and forbid me to go if you found out about him. You told me I couldn't date till I was in College."

I roll my eyes out of Christian's sight. I hate that Christian told her that, Teddy can date all he wants but Charlotte has to wait till she is in College. Honestly, I'd prefer for her to start dating while she was under our roof. We can send her off to college with a good head on her shoulders and some healthy experience or she may go off to College and get seduced into a BDSM relationship by a reclusive Billionaire.

"I have told you and your brother millions of times to not lie to the security team. They are in place to keep you safe while your mother and I aren't around. You are grounded Charlotte."

_Is he really grounding her? Did he just not listen to me when I told him not to overreact?_

"WHAT?" she shrieks.

"If I can't trust you to tell the truth when you leave this house then you won't be leaving it for three weeks..."

"DADDY!" she whales, tears building in Charlotte's eyes.

"And you will not be seeing that boy ever again…"

_Now he has gone too far. _Full on tears are falling down our daughter's face. He is being absolutely ridiculous. He turns to me and my look is venomous.

"YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE," she screams and stomps off to her room. His mouth drops in shock, he obviously was so obtuse that he didn't expect that reaction.

He turns his attention to me, still in shock. Suddenly, I hear giggling on my front porch. "Ted, stop it," I hear a young female voice say. I quickly peek out the window and find that Ted is making out with "Girl Number 4" on my porch.

"For Pete's sake," I moan and I turn to my husband, "No double standards in my house."

I stride out to the porch, "Good evening son."

Ted and "Girl number 4" jump up immediately, embarrassed to be caught. Ted's face is suddenly filled with anger. "Hi Mom," he says curtly.

"Girl Number 4" jumps up, obviously shaken by my presence, "Hello Mrs. Grey, it is so nice to meet you."

"It is so nice to meet you… you must be Jennifer."

"Girl Number 4"'s face turns immediately to Ted's. They are both angry. "No Mrs. Grey, it is Kathryn."

"Oh right, Kaitlin, the girl he went on a date with on Tuesday night," I add. This is evil, but I don't care. It is obvious that he is playing these girls like a fiddle and I did not raise my son to act like that.

"Does your Mom mean Kaitlin Allen? My best friend Kaitlin Allen? Mrs. Grey did she have red hair?" Kathryn asks me.

"Actually, I think she did," I respond.

"That's it," she says, brimming over with anger, "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Grey, but I doubt you'll be seeing me ever again."

"Nice to meet you too Kathryn," I yell at her as she storms off to her car.

Once she is in her car, Ted turns to me with steam coming out of his ears. "Did you forget your menopause medication today mother?" he says with his face turning red.

"What did you just say to your mother?" Christian says as joins us on the porch.

"Dad, she just ruined my life."

"No son, _you ruined your _life by treating those girls like shit. We didn't raise you to treat women like that, and I did not raise you to speak to your mother in that disrespectful manner. Go to your room now, you are grounded," Christian says steaming.

"I am going to Stanford in two months…" Ted says under his breath.

"And I will rip your funding right out from under you and make you the "errand boy" at my company if you don't improve your behavior. Now apologize to your mother and go to bed."

Ted sighs and meets my eye line, "Sorry Mom. I really am."

"It's ok."

"No it is not ok," Christian fumes, "Go to bed Theodore." Teddy walks off and we both are left in silence. "Kitchen," Christian says, "I'll pour the wine."

I snicker as I follow him back into the house. I turn on the home alarm system and lock the door. Christian has two glasses of wine waiting when I enter the kitchen. I take a seat and he hands me a glass.

"I had no idea Ted was on such a tear, I'll watch him more closely. That is absolutely unacceptable behavior he exhibited tonight," Christian begins.

"I wonder if there is a parenting book that talks about the 'Terrible 18's'," I add.

"I think it is just being an 18 year old boy," Christian says as he shakes his head.

Taylor enters the kitchen with two square pieces of paper. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, after tonight, I thought it would be quite perfect for me to deliver these to you. They are invitations to Sophie's wedding."

I shriek, "Sophie is getting married?"

"Yes ma'am, to a nice firefighter from Calabasas. Sophie asked me to deliver these to you and she wanted me to add that you should bring Charlotte and Ted with you," he says as he lightly grasps Christian's shoulder, "They grow up Mr. Grey. There is no stopping the hands of time."

Christian smiles sadly and Taylor pats him on the back several times. "Also the preliminary check on Mr. Lauer came up clear. He is the President of the National Honor Society and a member of the chess team. We of course will continue to check for DUI's and possible incarcerations."

I can't help but smile at Taylor. He smiles back at me and exits the room. Christian slumps down, very un-fifty like, and groans.

"What is wrong baby?"

When he looks back up at me, his eyes are raw and my heart contracts, "Where did my baby girl go?"

I want to burst into tears but I hold them back, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean… the little girl I would throw up in the air and she would giggle so sweetly. The little girl who wouldn't let go of my hand when we would take walks in the park. The girl who when she broke her arm, couldn't sleep without us. The little girl who colored me a sign that said I was her favorite guy in the entire world… That sign is still in my office, by the way….. Now she is kissing boys in movie theatres."

_Seriously, I want to burst into tears._ This is just so sweet and he is so genuinely upset about his daughter growing up.

"She is still here, she just grew up. She still loves you, but she is a teenager now. Taylor was right, you can't stop time," I say trying to calm him down.

He sighs, "I just don't know what to do…. Am I really ruining her life?"

"Ok, she lied to us so she deserves at least a week of being grounded. You can't forbid her from seeing the boy without real cause, that is just crazy, she will pull away from you if you do that to her. Maybe, have Taylor finish the background checks and they can see each other on our terms."

"I can control that?" he asks.

"Are you really asking me that?" I ask and he laughs.

"Just think of it like this Christian, you have kept such a great relationship with her – the statistics say that she is less likely run off and become a stripper."

"Thank you baby, that is very reassuring," he says as he rolls his eyes.

I smile at his reaction. "Ok I'll update Charlotte on our negotiations and I'll meet you in the bedroom," I say as I lean over for a kiss.

"I really need to go talk to Ted," he says cryptically, "The bedroom… what did you have in mind?"

"Just a reminder that I will never be too cool for you…" I say as I kiss him again.

**I drag a bag of popcorn and two diet cokes from the kitchen for my trip to Charlotte's room. **My teenage daughter is much more susceptible to groundings when I bring her popcorn and diet coke. She smiles when I walk in and close the door behind me.

"So, I negotiated with High Command. Your grounding has been decreased from three to one week," I say as I take a seat on her bed.

"Thank God!" she says, "Thank you Mommy."

"Don't lie to us again Charlotte Grace, or you will be grounded much longer," I threaten and she shakes her head. She is a really good kid; Christian just needs to learn to reason with her.

"I promise Mom," she says as she grabs some popcorn, "So am I still banned from seeing Samuel?"

"Dad is having Taylor run a final check and once he is cleared then I am organizing time for you to have monitored time together."

"Monitored?" she groans.

I put a single finger up and the groaning stops. "You are 15 years old. You don't need to be alone with a boy, so it's monitored or nothing."

"Fine," she sighs, "You are much easier to talk to then Dad."

After Christian's meltdown in the kitchen, I instantly get sad. She needs to understand. "Honey, he loves you. He just has a weird way of showing it."

"No kidding," she huffs.

"Listen to me Charlotte Grace; I have been dealing with your father's overprotectiveness for nearly two decades. He loves us. He really freaking loves us. He will do anything to keep us safe from the world. So when you get mad and exasperated at him for being unreasonable, just know that this is him showing how much he loves you. He is still making me mad over his unreasonable overprotectiveness, so it is never going to go away. You are lucky, not all of us were blessed with such a father."

She smiles, "Ok, I guess I see what you mean."

"And give him a hug tomorrow and tell him that you love him. Even though he was being a pain, you telling him that he was ruining your life really hurt his feelings."

She sighs as we lay back on her bed, "Ok Mom, I will."

"So," I say, changing my tone, "Was tonight your first kiss baby?"

She groans, "Yes."

"I am so sorry," I say with a pout.

"Ugh, it was awful Mom! It was like I was slamming my face to his!"

I laugh, "That's how all first kisses are. Mine was awful. I was your age and it was with a kid named Bradley. He had no idea what he was doing. And Grandma's third husband walked in on us. I was so embarrassed."

"Mom that sucks," she says, "I am glad I am not the only one who had a bad first kiss."

I kiss her on the forehead, "Well sweet girl, I need to go to bed and so do you, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."

**As I close the door to Charlotte's room, I am greeted by Ted and Christian in the hallway. **When Ted sees me, he immediately lunges for me. He wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me tight. I look up at Christian and he just smiles. Ted must have been subjected to a Christian Grey lecture and forced to make amends with the woman who gave him life.

Charlotte walks out of her room and turns to Christian and immediately hugs him. "I am sorry Dad, I love you very much," she says as she squeezes him. He kisses her hair and breathes in, "I love you too baby."

"Alright," I say, "This hug fest is strange, I don't want to be one of those families."

Both kids laugh, say goodnight to the both of us, and immediately walk to their rooms. Once they are out of sight I grab Christian's hand, "Bedroom." He growls and moves toward me.

"Can you too be quieter this time?" Ted yells from his bedroom, "Even though your room is soundproof, I can still hear when you run into the furniture and I am forced to assume you two aren't wrestling."

"Wow," I whisper to Christian, "I am embarrassed…. forever…."


End file.
